Coffee changes everything
by joyincreation
Summary: Luke and Lorelai meet when there teens.So obviously Chris won't be Rory's father. Will Rory even exist? Lit but very Java Junkie in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I already have two gg ff's but I promise I wont forget about this one.

Background: Lets just say that Jess is adopted and his mother is adopted. (Luke's mom wanted a girl around the house, and Liz kind of picked up Jess in a weird phase she had when she wasn't high.) Lorelai just had a fight with her parents (she is turning 16 in two weeks) and with Christopher. She needs coffee and to get away from Hartford, so she drives around until she see's Luke's (lets just say that he just turned 17 and his mom and dad have died so he got emancipated and has already opened Luke's) and decides to go inside. Okay Lorelai isn't pregnant, but don't worry Rory will come into effect, because it is mainly a Lit story but has definite Java Junkie beginnings.

Another A/N: So this is my own little screwed up word and lets say that Liz is older than Luke because I would like for her to be pregnant when she's 18 (Oh wait she's not getting pregnant well I don't want her to have a kid when she's like 7) and not like five. I'm writing this mainly for me but I always begin writing for me then end up writing for my reviewers. I hope no one has had this idea before because I don't think that it's normal enough for it to be in anyone's head but mine.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Who exactly does Chris think he is? He can't just make plans for both of us and think that I have nothing better to do, well I don't but is that really the point. He doesn't own me. After all even my own parents don't own me_. _Uhhh my parents, why do they insist on making me do things like this coming out thing…I should wear a tear shirt that says "I'm coming out of the closet" on top of my dress that would make mom proud. Plus the guys might stop hitting on me so much…naaa they would just want to watch me do it with another girl. Oh coffee place, score. Who's Luke?_

Lorelai thought all of this while driving around a little town called Stars Hollow. When she spotted a cute little diner called Luke's she stopped immediately wondering if they had any good coffee. She got out of her car and walked into the nearly open diner, and sat at the bar and waited for a very good looking boy her age to take her order.

"What do you want?" He said not even looking up from his ordering pad assuming it was just another towns person who was used to his being rude.

"Well aren't we all smiles and giggles this afternoon." Lorelai laughed thinking how much she now liked plaid although the star trek t-shirt didn't do much for her.

"Sorry, Welcome to Luke's what can I get you?" Luke said in a voice overly chipper and then going back to his normal voice before saying. "That any better?"

"Much thank you, do you have any coffee?" Lorelai asked not even noticing his contempt.

"Sure." Luke said putting on a little smile at this girl's attitude, but putting on a frown before turning back to her and pouring her a cup.

"Oh my god." Lorelai groaned in an almost orgasmic state. "This is the best coffee I have ever had, and I should be a good judge I have had at least 6 cups every day since I was 12."

"You're going to die from that you know?" Luke said looking around at all the people looking at Lorelai drinking her coffee and having an outburst.

"Well if I get more of this coffee then I'll die happy." Lorelai said finishing her second cup. "Leave the pot will ya?"

"No if I leave the pot with you you'll drink it all and I am not calling 911, my diner has only been open for three months and I'm not having a trip to the emergency room on my reputation."

"This is your diner." Lorelai asked shocked that someone who looked like he was 17 had his own diner.

"Well technically its my sisters because I'm not 18 and I cant sign a contract, but when I turn 18 she's going to give it to me, I don't understand why I can't have it now though, it was my dad's store and its completely paid for, she's not even technically my sister, she doesn't do anything that sisters should." Luke said totally forgetting that he had just met Lorelai and didn't really talk to anyone.

"You're not eighteen and you have your own diner?" Lorelai asked he seemed to have everything together when she couldn't even listen to her parents speak.

"We'll my dad and mom died, Liz, that's my adopted sister, left for New York to go live with some guy named Jimmy so what am I supposed to do? My dad used to have a hardware store here but, I'm not really a hardware kind of guy, I liked to cook better and Liz always told me I made really good coffee, so I decided to convert it into a diner…and why am I telling you all of this?" Luke asked finally realizing that he was ranting. (And the answer to Luke's question is because I need to get everything out in the open and give background so he's going to be ooc.)

"Well I think that its me, seriously people have always felt really comfortable talking to me and plus I rant almost as much as you apparently do, see I live in Hartford and my parents…well I really don't want to get into that but I love in this huge house and I never see my mom I mean she is always doing something with the DAR and my dad works all the time, sometimes I just want to scream at them 'why did you have a kid if your not going to spend anytime with me?' but you'd have to be on crack to tell Emily and Richard Gilmore that they were wrong, anyways since no one has ever really listened to me I told my self that I would always be the kind of person that people could talk to…hey look I think I broke your record on babbling, I feel really proud." Lorelai smiled and drank her fourth cup (Luke was actually giving her refills since they were talking.)

"Okay everybody we're closed get out!" Luke yelled to everyone in the diner, he had only been open a couple of months but people were used to him closing for no reason.

"Oh okay…well I guess ill leave then." Lorelai said disappointed that they had to stop talking already.

"No you're staying, I closed so we could talk, we can't do that with everyone in here, people in this town would be listening to every word were saying, small towns are like that everyone knows everything about everyone, please keep talking." Luke said keeping her from getting up out of her seat.

Lorelai looked at Luke for the longest time. _Why does he care what I think? He wants to talk to me, in fact he closed down his diner to talk to me. We just met and he's closing down entire stores for me. Chris would do that. No Chris would close down the store but not to talk to me, he would just close it down for the hell of it. Luke, Luke I like that name, he closed down his lively hood to talk to me for a couple extra minutes, perfect. I would close it down for him to, and I don't even really know him but, wait he doesn't even know my name! He doesn't know my name and he shut down his diner for me, oh my god, he's beautiful. _

By now Luke was on Lorelai's side of the counter and the shades were closed. Lorelai stood up from her chair and kissed him. Luke took a while to see what was happening, but kissed her back.

"Lorelai." Lorelai said after the kiss was broken.

"What?" Luke said leaning their foreheads together.

"My name is Lorelai." Lorelai said before kissing him again.

A/N: So I think a lot of this story is going to have to be Java Junkie the early years kind of thing but in I'm saying about chapter 5 Rory and Jess well meet then it will be pretty much all Lit. So what do you guys think? Good? If its bad please tell me so I can fix it, but I'm still going to write it because this story is still in its I'm just writing it for me phase.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was going to ask you guys what I should do but then first of all you guys wouldn't and update as quick and I think the story will be better and flow better if I come up with my own ideas. So please review tell me if there is anything you want to see in my story because I can always include it in a flashback if I miss it. Oh and what is your favorite band (Like a band you think Jess and Rory would like, maybe the clash but I would kind of like something original)it's important to the story trust me.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The Gilmore Mansion day after.

Lorelai was listing to her CD player (cause they didn't have Ipod's in the 80's frankly I'm not even sure if they had CD players but it's a cute image, Lorelai jamming in her socks and school uniform.) when the door bell rang and she ran to get it, she had left Chris a note in his locker to meet her at her house later. When she opened it the words _'Speak of the devil'_ came to mind.

"Hey Chris, come sit." Lorelai for the first time in her life being nervous around someone.

"Okay someone is either on a really bad trip or has bad news…" Chris said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it would be the former…we…needtobreakup." Lorelai said getting that out as quickly as humanly possible.

"What why?" Chris said getting up and yelling.

"Well I just realized how…I don't know how to put it but something is missing here and then I met this dude yesterday, and well I kind of kissed him…" Lorelai said trying not to yell herself.

"What's his name and address?"

"Why would I tell you that, if I kiss a guy do you really think I want him to get his ass kicked?" Lorelai said now yelling feeling very protective of Luke.

"Oh so he would get his ass kicked if I saw him?"

"Against just you? Hell no but knowing you, you would probably take your friends, because cowards don't attack people on their own especially you Chris, you feel so fucking entitled to everything that you think you can just go over beat someone up because you have been a lousy ass boyfriend? Well I'm sorry but it doesn't work that way." Lorelai said walking to the door and opening it. "Now leave."

"How in the hell am I a lousy boyfriend?"

"Lets see you think you own me for one, you make plans for both of us without even asking me if I want to go, you know what I am done arguing just get out." Lorelai said pushing Chris out the door and slamming it down behind him. Lorelai slid down the door and cried from being so angry not sad. After a few minutes she got up and checked out front to see if Chris was still after confirming that he wasn't she got into her Jeep and headed to Stars Hollow.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Luke?" Lorelai yelled after walking into the diner. "Luke where are you?"

"Lorelai what's wrong?" Luke said coming out of the of the store room and seeing Lorelai's tear stained face.

"Why are guys so stupid?" Lorelai said hugging Luke not caring that everyone was staring at her.

"Break-up sucked huh?" Luke said remembering Lorelai and his' conversation about her breaking up with Chris while rubbing her back.

"Yeah, he wanted to know your address…" Lorelai said sniffling on Luke's shoulder.

"You should have given it to him, we could have had a nice chat." Luke said almost sneering at the rich-boy entitled ass-hole description Lorelai had given him of her ex.

"No, I have no doubt that you could have kicked his ass, but he would have brought some of his friends and even you aren't super man, and if you are then I want an autograph." Lorelai said finally smiling and looking around to all the people staring at her. They hadn't even realized that the entire diner had gone silent when Lorelai hugged Luke. "Can you make them stop staring at me?"

"Everyone out…that includes you to Ms. Patty." Luke yelled and the diner slowly emptied.

"Luke?" Lorelai said looking up at him.

"Yeah, Lorelai."

"Where do you live." Lorelai asking hoping he knew that they weren't going to be doing anything except talking and the possible consumption of ice cream.

Luke never answered but pulled her gently behind the curtain and up the stairs and through the door. Lorelai took a deep breath when they got into the tiny apartment. Luke dropped his head, the thought that she would like the small apartment after her obvious contempt of the rich world she lived in. Lorelai's eyes lit up when she saw the apartment, small kitchen, living room, bed, bathroom, it was perfect. Tiny but perfect.

"Luke this is where you live?" Lorelai said with awe in her voice.

"You like?" Luke had instantly perked up when he heard her tone.

"No I love." Lorelai said before plopping down on the couch. "So, is it all yours or do you still live with your sister… oh wait didn't she move to New York?"

"Yeah, its all mine it has been since my dad died, it used to be his office."

"What do we do?" Lorelai wasn't sure if she was asking about right now or just with them as a potential couple, they had talked about her breaking up with Chris but not about them getting together.

"I don't know."

"Are we together?" Lorelai took the opening in his vague answer to get to the real question.

"Yeah, I think we are." Luke said before pulling her into kiss him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

Five months later (Lorelai has told her parents that she is seeing someone new but won't tell them who, its been two months since she and Luke took the 'big step' as Luke called it. Lorelai has already turned 16 and Luke is still 17.)

"Lorelai are you okay?" Luke asked from the couch she had gone into the bathroom suddenly and hadn't been out for five minutes.

"No." Lorelai yelled from her position hugging the toilet.

That was all the encouragement Luke needed to go in there. When he saw that Lorelai was throwing up he grabbed the wash cloth from besides the sink ran it under the water and held it against her forehead.

"So you got the flu or something? Bad seafood? I told you not to eat anything from al's." Luke asked holding her hair back while she sat on the bathroom floor sitting in between his legs holding the wash cloth to her forehead.

"No…Luke I need to tell you something and I need you to promise not to freak out… okay well your going to freak out no matter what but promise me you won't go ballistic, k?" Lorelai asked turning around in Luke's lap to look at him.

"What ever it is you can tell me, you know I love you right?" Luke said looking back worried.

"Yeah I know, I love you too…Luke I'm…you and me…okay I'm going to say this the only way I really know how…you.me.baby."

"What?" Luke asked afraid to hear the answer

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai said very quietly one tear escaping from her eyes.

"Lorelai, look at me, I love you so much this will be okay, I promise." Luke said as calmly as possible normally he would be freaking out but Lorelai needed him and he would always be there for her no matter what.

"Why are you being so great?"

"Because I love you, and I was always told to be extra nice to the woman carrying my child." Luke said trying to lighten the mood.

Lorelai laughed and put her head in his shoulder. "What do we do?"

"Well this is mainly your decision what do you want to do?"

"Were not getting married." Lorelai said out of the blue.

"Like ever or not this very second?"

"I just don't want to get married because I'm pregnant, I want to do it because we want to and no other reason."

"Okay…so I hate to bring up this subject but have you told your mom yet?"

"Oh my god my mom, she is going to hate me…will you come with me? I really need you. My dad is going to be so disappointed I was supposed to go to college, I'm going to have to get a job, I'm going to have to get my GED, I can't back to school like this, my mom she's going to want me to live there, I can't raise a kid there Luke do you know how horrible it is there even if I was the one raising the kid the atmosphere in that house is suffocating…I want to live with you but my mom…oh god everything is so fucked up."

"Shhhhhhh…it'll be okay you can live with me and if Emily doesn't like it then she can just get over it, because you have to think about you and the baby…and about the job, you know you don't need to work I can take care of both of you with all the diner money, but I know that your to independent to let me take care of you so when the kid turns one then you can get a job, okay?"

"That sounds nice…but when are we going to tell my mom?" Lorelai said dreading the meeting between everyone and the news that will come of it.

"How about will both go to dinner tonight and we can tell them, then when we see how they take it we'll decide wether or not to tell them where we are, okay?"

"How come your perfect?"

"I'm not, I just know you." Luke said kissing before both he and Lorelai feel asleep on the bathroom floor.

A/N: So I was thinking I know we want Emily and Richard to be furious but are we talking about Hitler fury or like just homicidal mad? Oh and also I was considering giving Rory a twin brother what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so the views on the twin brother idea seemed to lead more toward her having the twin brother plus I really wanted to do that to, so that's it it's final Rory will now have a twin brother, but what shall he be named (sorry I blame my English teacher for making us read Shakespeare)? Please tell me your ideas I was kind of thinking that since Rory is named after Lorelai then should not her brother be named after Luke? But then what would his name be so that people (and us) wouldn't get confused? Oh and I'm thinking Richard shall be homicidal mad and Emily shall play Hitler in this fic.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai and Luke had decided that Lorelai should go home to avoid any suspicion and would tell her mom that she was going to meet her boyfriend tonight. Emily was so happy at the idea of meeting Lorelai's new boyfriend that she didn't notice how nervous Lorelai was or the fact that she had thrown up.

Luke was walking toward the door in the nicest clothes he had that wasn't a suit when the door opened and Lorelai ran out and hugged him.

"Hey." Luke breathed into her neck.

"Hey, I just needed a hug before we begin this, I just hope that our murder will be quick and painless as the gods will allow." Lorelai said taking his hand and leading him into the enormous house.

"You must be the Lucas we've heard absolutely nothing about, I'm Lorelai's mother." Emily said turning around the corner and shaking Luke's hand.

"Yes ma'am." Luke said looking all around at the house as he entered the living room where Richard was seated. "You have a lovely house."

"Yes, we do don't we." Emily mused.

"It's over two hundred years old, with all the original molding, and wood work." Richard said from the couch, Luke was sitting with Lorelai on the opposite one.

"The insurance must be astronomical…" Luke said having of already been informed of what Richard did for a living knew exactly what to say.

"Well not as much as you would think, of course the employee discount helps a lot but, the surrounding buildings historical value helps to lower the rate because our house is in well guarded neighborhood, and the historical value of the neighborhood would not go down significantly if something were to happen." Richard said after seeing the genuine interest in Luke's face. "Okay now this may seem a bit forward but I would like out dinner to be as pleasant as possible and from what I can already see it will be pleasant… what do you plan to do after high school, have you thought about college?"

"We'll I had originally planned on going to Connecticut State, but after my father died that wasn't really an option anymore so with my sisters help, I've converted his old hardware shop into a diner and considering the market for it where I live its doing really well." Luke said not taken aback a bit.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, so any other plans for the future?" Richard asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"We'll once I've saved enough money the building next mine is going up for sale and I would like to buy it maybe rent it out." Luke said proud he had thought of this plan before he had come.

"Ah, real estate a very profitable business if you go about it right…so Emily am I forgetting something?" Richard asked his wife.

"You said you owned a diner what exactly do you serve there?" Emily asked never have been in a diner.

"Well for starters mom Luke makes the most amazing coffee, I mean even ten times better than Linda's, you know the Columbian maid?" Lorelai not like being left out of the conversation and seeing that Luke was wondering who didn't know what kind of food a diner served.

"Really, well that should work out for you Lorelai, after all you've been sneaking cups since you were 12." Emily said laughing at Lorelai.

The conversation continued until the maid signaled that dinner was ready. The ate with the same basic meaningless conversation until, desert came and Lorelai decided it was time.

"Okay mom, dad, I need you both to try and remain as calm as physically possible…I'm…I'm…okay I need you guys to promise to try and be calm before I tell you or else I just don't think I can tell you." Lorelai said getting very nervous.

"Fine Lorelai, what ever is so important that you need to tell us now we promise we will take as best we can." Richard said being the only sensible one in the room at this moment.

"Okay, I'm pregnant." Lorelai whispered the last word so that they would hear but not loud enough to make it seem real.

The room was deathly quiet for minutes before Emily spoke up. "Lorelai how could you? This will ruin you, you were supposed to go to college, marry well, and look now what you've done. And with him, he owns a diner Lorelai…you were better off with Christo…" Emily began but was cut off by Lorelai

"Mom you can say what ever you want to about me but, do not insult Luke he didn't do a thing. We both did this not just him and certainly not just me. I didn't plan this mother. This will ruin my life huh, is that what you're going to tell your grandchild that they ruined my life? Well I can tell you mom that even if I hadn't gotten pregnant that I still wouldn't have 'married well' I never wanted this life of over-indulgent boys and girls. This world is what you wanted for me, but did you ever think that maybe I wanted this life, with Luke?" Lorelai shouted at her mother, normally she wouldn't have the courage to yell like this but somehow Luke gave her courage.

"Richard aren't you going to say something?" Emily asked flabbergasted at Lorelai's outburst.

"Well Emily it seems as though she has already made her decision." Richard said then turned to Lorelai. "You really never wanted any of this did you? I can understand that even I get frustrated at how some of the people like us act. Take Chris for example the boy wrecked his first car the day he got it while it seems Luke has already thought ahead. I can't expect everyone to live like we do Lorelai so why should I demand it of you? I can honestly say that if you hadn't told me this is what you wanted I would have been furious, I would have thought she has ruined everyone's dreams, but it seems your following yours."

"Thank you dad you have no idea what you being so understanding means to me, I don't know what I would have done if one of you hadn't been supportive." Lorelai said hugging her father. "Dad me and Luke want to move in together."

"Well of course you do how do you expect to raise a child without help? And as much as me and your mother would like to be that help for you, you are going to have a child you need to grow up and you can't do that under the watchful eye of your parents." Richard said still sitting.

"Richard your allowing this! How can you she needs us this boy can't take care of her were her parents we can. She could go to school, we could get a nanny, it will be fine." Emily said actually believing she would be listened to.

"Mom I am not letting a nanny raise my kid!" Lorelai shouted at her mother.

"Why not?"

"Because its heartless, kids need their mothers!"

"Might I remind you that you had a nanny, Lorelai." Emily shouted back.

"Yeah, and look at how well that turned out!" Lorelai said as she walked to the other side of the table grabbed Luke's hand and went to grab their coats.

Emily sat in stunned silence until Lorelai returned. "Dad were going to go now, will you please have my stuff shipped? I'll call you tomorrow, I love you dad, bye." Lorelai said handing her father a slip of paper before kissing him on the head and walking out of the room with only a "mom" to her mother.

GGGGGGGGGGG

Magically we are transported to 7 and half months later, Lorelai and Luke are hanging out on the couch watching t.v.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Lorelai asked after the movie was about half way over.

"Mood swing?" Luke laughed rubbing her 'Buddha belly' as Lorelai liked to call it.

"No just wondering."

"Yeah you have, did I ever tell you?"

"Yeah but tell me again." Lorelai smiled.

"I love you more than anything." Luke said kissing the back of her neck. "I still can't believe were having twins…twins."

"Well at least we don't know what they are yet…I still don't know why you wouldn't let me find out."

"Because then you would have told me…Lorelai are you okay?" Luke asked noticing something wet.

"Yeah, but in a couple of hours I'm not going to be…" Lorelai said getting up and beginning to change.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked getting up and noticing his pants…then it hit him, her water had broken, and she was having the babies. "Oh well we got to go."

Luke rushed to change his pants and got Lorelai's bag from the closet that they had prepared two weeks before her due date.

As they walked out the door Lorelai had her first contraction. When she got in her Jeep she smiled knowing that everyone would know about her within minutes. She loved small towns.

A/N: it was really ooc huh? Well that's how it works for my story and that's just how its going to have to be…thank you everyone who reviewed.

Oh and did you guys notice the insurance conversation Richard and Luke had I tried to model it after the one they had at Rory's graduation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I'm not really sure how long it takes to have kids so I'm just going to go with three hours and if I'm wrong just pretend that I said what ever is correct, k?

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

Three hours after Lorelai's water broke her and Luke get to see there kids and find out what they are.

"Wow." Lorelai said looking down at the two cleaned up babies. "A boy and a girl…this is just…wow."

"I know, there amazing, so I think now we get to name them, what do you think?" Luke said from where he sat next to her on her hospital bed.

"Well, I've been thinking and I think that William Lucas Gilmore-Danes would be so perfect, I mean I wish we could name him after you but then what would we call him Luke is really the only nickname for Lucas and calling him Lucas would just be confusing, so what do you think?"

"William, as in my dad?"

"Well yeah I mean he did a pretty good with you it could be good luck and it was the closest thing to naming him after you that I can think of."

"Its great, but what about this little girl?" Luke said straightening out his daughter's hat.

"Well, I was thinking we could name her Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes, you know you got a kid named after you, I think I should get one named after me, plus guys name their kids after them all the time, why can't I?"

"I think its perfect, so I guess I should go get that nurse to help us with the birth certificates, is there anyone you want me to call?" Luke said slipping his arm from out underneath her and getting up.

"Yeah can you call my dad, tell him that he should be here and bring mom if she can promise not to spit on the kids." Lorelai said not looking away from Will and Rory.

"Yeah no problem, and hey what will we call her? I know her name is Lorelai but what do we call her?"

"Rory."

"Okay we'll I'm going to go make those phone calls, bye." Luke said kissing his girlfriend on her head and following suit with his kids. "Rory…Will."

"Bye."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Five years later at the diner.

"So are you two excited for school to start?" Luke asked his two four year olds as they ate breakfast at the counter.

"Yeah." The both said in unison.

"Okay well as soon as your mom gets here will go." Luke said thinking she would probably bring a camera.

"Hey offspring, you guys still excited?" Lorelai asked coming through the door and taking pictures.

"Yeah." Will said slipping off the stool and pulling on his coat anxious to get going.

"Mom do you think they'll let me read?" Rory asked grabbing her new Dr. Seuss book.

"Well I think they have free time and then they'll let you guys read." Lorelai said smiling that both of her kids were already reading and both loved to so much she had a permanent collection of Cat in the Hat and other Dr. Seuss favorites in her purse. _Hopefully they'll soon move on to something more advanced and less bulky so I can actually have room to put makeup in my purse _"Plus I think they teach you how to read in Kindergarten, so you two will just be ahead of the game."

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Luke asked about to tell Cesar he was leaving.

"Ahh, have you forgotten what I haven't had this morning?" Lorelai asked him looking at him like he was a pod person.

"Oh, sorry you need coffee." Luke said heading back to get her coffee when the phone rang.

"Luke's"

"Hey Luke, its Liz."

"Hey Liz how are you?" Luke asked wondering what trouble his sister had gotten himself into now.

"I'm good it's just I've been thinking about it for a while now and I finally decided I'm ready, Luke, I got a kid."

"As in you picked one up at the supermarket?"

"No I adopted a kid, Luke don't be made you know how well I've been doing with my job lately and I think it was a good thing I know how hard foster care is, I couldn't just not adopt a kid if I could. Do you have any clue what kind of shape he was in? It was horrible I know you don't think I'll be any good for him but, he is way better off with me then he ever will be in the system." Liz said sounding rational for once in his life.

"Well Liz, what's his name?" Luke said finally relenting.

"Jess, he turned 5 two months ago, I've already in-rolled him in school, I was wondering if you could talk to Lorelai and come up with the kids to come meet him, I think it would be great for him to get to know family he's never had any before."

"I'll talk to her about it…listen Liz I've got to go the kids have there first day of school and I've really got to go, I'll call you later."

"Sure Luke, and tell the kids I said good luck, okay?"

"Yeah sure, bye Liz."

"Bye."

And with that Luke and Lorelai took Rory and Will to there first day of school.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Three weeks later, Lorelai and Luke took the kids up to New York to meet Jess.

"Hey guys how are you?" Liz said as she opened the door to her apartment and hugged her niece and nephew.

"Good, Aunt Liz, where is Jess?" Rory asked looking around the apartment.

"He's in his room kid why don't you and Will go and see if you can pry him away from his book?" Liz said pointing to a door near the T.V. and Rory's face lit up when she heard the word book, so she grabbed her brother and headed into Jess' room.

"Hey." Rory said when she saw the black haired boy with his head bent down over a book.

"Hmm, let me finish" Jess said and finished the chapter. "Thanks, most people never let me finish."

"We read, and understand how important chapters are." Rory said smiling and sitting down next to Jess on his bed. "So you're my cousin?"

"No, not really I'm adopted and so was my mom, so were like not related at all." Jess said not wanting to be related to Rory.

"Ahhh, okay so what's the book?" Rory asked him.

"Stuart Little, I've read it before but its good, have you read it?" Jess asked hoping he could find someone else who read as much as he did.

"Yeah, it is great and Charlotte's Web…E. B. White is amazing." Rory mused hoping he would know who that was after all he had read the book by him.

"Yeah, I mean the trumpet swan, did you know that there are kids who have to do the same type of thing because they can't hear, or see or something?"

"Yeah, it was kind of sad, I mean the book wasn't it was just what happened to him."

"So, what books have you been reading lately?" Jess asked Will.

"Well I just finished Beatrix Potters complete tales, it was pretty good." Will said for the first time, Will wasn't really shy just more like quiet.

"She's good, so you guys want to eat, I bet I could make my mom make us waffles." Jess said putting his book down and walking into the next room.

"You sure know how to please my sister, she will just about kill someone for waffles, she's a big fan of pancakes too, I don't know what it is about her and breakfast food, she's scary." Will said as they came into the kitchen area where there parents were.

"Hey mom can we get some breakfast?" Jess asked in a almost sweet voice trying to butter up his mother.

"Ummm, sure what do you guys want?" Liz asked getting up.

"No its okay Liz I can make the kids breakfast you a Lorelai keep talking." Luke said getting up and turning on the oven. "So what do you guys want?"

"Waffles, and bacon, and hashbrowns." Jess said hoping for a feast.

"And coffee!" Rory said, she'd never had any but her mom always had some and it smelled really good.

"I already told you, you are not getting hooked on that till you're at least in middle school."

"Fine just the other stuff."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ten years later at the diner.

The phone rang just as Will was filling Rory's coffee cup and he went and picked it up.

"Hello, Luke's." In a voice that sounded remarkably like Luke's

"No Aunt Liz it's Will."

"Yeah just one sec."

"Dad!" Will screamed out into the diner.

"Yeah?" Luke said poking his head around the corner.

"Aunt Liz is one the phone."

Luke walked over and took the phone from his son.

"Hey Liz what's up…you what?...Why?...Well okay then I'll have to talk to Lorelai but I'm sure once I told her what happened she'll agree, yeah I'll pick him up on Sunday…oh he's taking the bus okay well bye."

"What was that all about?" Rory asked having heard all of Luke's side of the conversation.

"Well, I should talk to your mom to make sure its okay before I tell you anything, but I promise as soon as I get back I'll tell you, so can you tell your brother not to take a break before I get back k?" Luke said before giving Rory a quick kiss on her forehead and leaving.

About 20 minutes later a boy walked into the diner and sat down at the counter, Rory never even looked up from "The Bell Jar" until he cleared his throat.

"Ohh, just let me finish…okay there we go, what do you want?" Rory said and when she finally looked up she saw an amazingly good looking boy in front of her."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay this will be a direct continuation of the last chapter. And also to all of those who said it was weird that they were getting together even though they weren't technically related don't worry all of your doubts will be taken care of in this chapter and if they're not just try not to think about it too much. Just feel; don't think.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Can I get you anything?" Rory said looking deeply into this strange boy's eyes.

"Yeah, what book were you just reading?"

"Bell Jar," Rory said surprised that a boy this amazingly good looking would be interested in what book she was reading, and his voice… He had the most amazing voice - riddled with sarcasm and aloofness, but it had a deeper more truthful quality that seemed could only be pried out by someone he loved.

"Ah, that's a good one, I mean don't get me wrong, Sylvia Plath depresses the hell out of me, but the book made it seem like she had a cloud over her the entire time, even before the Jar, you know?"

"Yeah, she just seems so distant even when she leaves…" Rory mused over being able to talk about a book with someone other than her mother, who only knew that Sylvia Plath had stuck her head in the oven or her brother who wouldn't even touch the bell jar because he said that he refused to read a book about crazy people written by a crazy person. "So what about you?"

He opened the army duffle he had lying next to him on the counter and pulled out 'Oliver Twist'.

"Ah, Oliver has been a good friend of mine for a long time as well." Rory said wondering why she just sounded like she not only didn't have a life but talked like she was in a Dickens book too. Okay maybe it didn't sound like she was in a Dickens book, but she definitely didn't sound normal.

Jess didn't say a word to this but instead pulled 'One flew over the cuckoo's nest', 'Fahrenheit 451' and 'A Separate Peace' out of his bag. Rory liking to follow suit pulled out 'Howl' from where it was hiding under the counter.

"You read it before?" She asked him and when she didn't get an answer she asked, "You want to borrow it?"

"Na,"

"Well then, what do you want?"

"To get out of here." he said looking trapped all of a second.

"Well then why don't you leave?"

"Because I want you to come with me."

Rory was shocked at his suggestion, but was even more surprised when her mouth of its own volition said "Let me go tell my brother I'm taking a break."

"K,"

Rory went up the stairs to the apartment that she used to live in and where she sometimes still slept.

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"Get down to the diner; I'm taking a break."

"You just started working. Come on, can't you give me a break?" Will asked his sister trying to give her the puppy-dog eyes but failing miserably.

"Come on, I'll cover for you tonight, that way you can have more time to convince Lane that she's hopelessly in love with you like you are with her…" Rory said smiling at the thought of her brother who never spoke to anyone for more than a few sentences trying to woo her best friend.

"Fine, dammit I'll do it."

"Thank you so much!" Rory yelled as she raced down the stairs and pulled Jess out before her brother could see why she wanted to leave and tease her mercilessly for it.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked when he finally fell in step with Rory heading across the town square.

"Somewhere where my brother will never find us." Rory said cryptically.

"Okay but is this the part where I get shoved in a garbage bag in little pieces because as nice as that idea might seem to you, I was kind of hoping to avoid it."

"No but you might drown." Rory smiled back at him as she ran off towards the bridge.

"What?" Jess said running off after her but stopped when he got onto the bridge, and looked around. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know its perfect isn't it? I found this two years ago when I was trying to hide from my brother's friend Toby, who is now no longer my brothers friend because of said incident. No one ever comes here, perfect place to hide." Rory said sitting down and dangling her feet over the water.

"So…what's your favorite band?" Jess asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"Oh, tough one, well I would have to say it's a tie between The Clash, The Avengers, and The Sex Pistols."

"Wow, little punk-rocker aren't you?" Jess laughed surprised at her choice of bands.

"What can I say; I'm still saving up for my Doc Martens." Rory laughed with him.

"Okay, seriously now, those are your three favorite bands?"

"Yep, mom always wanted me to be into the 80's music but when my friend Lane first played me London's burning, something just went off."

"Hmmmmm, so I bet you can't guess mine." Jess said playfully.

"The Ramones."

"How did you know?" Jess asked worried that he was becoming to easy to read.

"The button on your duffle, then again I would have never pegged you for a button type of guy."

"Oh so what kind of guy would you have pegged me for?" Jess said scooting closer to Rory liking the obvious flirting going on.

"More of a, 'I say I don't care what people think of me but really I wouldn't put a button on my duffle bag because of what people might think, type of guy.' " Rory said leaning slightly towards Jess liking what was going to happen almost as much as he did.

"Well then I guess I just really don't care what people think and love my Ramones button."

"I guess so." Rory said softly as they had gotten so close it was almost painful to not have kissed him yet.

Finally Jess took the last step and pressed his lips to hers, somehow he already knew how special she was. How fragile. He didn't do anything or push it any further; after all it wouldn't surprise him to hear this was the first time she had kissed anyone.

Rory hadn't kissed anyone before, with her brother and dad every guy would have been too scared to kiss her, even if she didn't already have a low opinion of most guys who didn't read, and that seemed to be all of them in this town. It was perfect and she was grateful that Jess didn't push it further.

"Ummm…" Rory said suddenly realizing that she didn't know who she had just had her first kiss from.

"Yeah?" Jess said knowing what was coming.

"Name and age would be really, really nice here." Biting her lip hoping she wasn't demanding to much.

"Jess, 15," He smiled and then realized he didn't know her name either, "And you?"

"Rory, 15," She said not even thinking that this might be her not-cousin, and then she saw the scared look on his face.

"Why were you working at the diner?" Jess asked truly scared that he might have just kissed his cousin. Even if they weren't related it would just make things easier if her dad wasn't the uncle type person his mom sent him to live with.

"Because my dad asked me to…" Rory said still not getting why he looked so scared.

"Please don't tell me your dad owns the diner…" Jess said thinking _please say no, please say my dad works in an office somewhere._

"Yeah, why?" Rory asked her voice calm but her eyes completely scared.

"Stuart Little," Jess said quietly half hoping she would remember him, half still hoping that this was some big mistake.

"Oh my god, Jess?" Rory said finally getting why he was asking all these questions.

"Yeah, but remember what I said that day?" Jess asked hoping she knew what he was talking about.

"Were not really cousins."

"Exactly, we aren't cousins; hell there is no way in hell that we're even remotely related to each other."

"Jess?" Rory asked quietly leaning into his chest hoping it was the right move.

"Yeah?" Jess said putting his arms around her waist.

"Why are you here?"

"Shit," He hadn't been thinking about the reason he had to come to Stars Hollow, and the thought of living under the same roof as her, while tempting, was not going to work. "My mom sent me here…to live."

"Why?" Rory was now officially worried, did something happen?

"I don't want to talk about it." Jess really liked this girl; he had since he was five, but he still wasn't ready to tell her everything that had happened. "Your dad probably knows, but I'm just not going to talk about it."

"Well then I think we need to get back to the diner…" Rory said wanting to sort everything out.

"Yeah, we should because, frankly I need a place to sleep and it would be a little weird if it was in the same house as you…"

"Yeah that would be weird, but it may be our only option." Rory said getting to her feet and pulling Jess to his.

They walked back to the diner in a comfortable silence, and saw a very worried looking Luke and Lorelai.

"Rory where have you been?" Lorelai asked hugging Rory.

"Mom I was gone for like an hour. I took a break; I've done it before what's wrong?"

"Well its just you and Jess, you remember Jess right, well he's going to live with us and he was supposed to be here like an hour ago and I can't but help worry." Lorelai said not even noticing the boy standing behind Rory.

"Mom you don't have to worry anymore I found him," Rory said pulling Jess forward.

"Jess?"

"Hey," Jess said feeling slightly uncomfortable around Lorelai who was not his aunt, or at least that's what he kept telling himself, she was his future girlfriend's mother so a decent impression was necessary to make things easier.

"Where did you find him at?" Luke asked

"Well he came into the diner and I was…you know what actually this is really more of a me and mom conversation, so can we go upstairs, mom?" Rory asked knowing she had to tell one of her parents what was going on but not really feeling comfortable having it not only with her overprotective dad, but also in a diner filled with people who would go straight to Ms. Patty with any new gossip.

"Yeah, sure babe…okay spill now." Lorelai said when they got into the tiny apartment.

"Okay well Jess came into the diner, I'm guessing because that's where his mom told him to go, but you see I didn't know it was Jess I mean the last time I saw him I still wore pigtails, anyways so it wasn't like it was Jess who was sitting in front of me it was just some really hot dude in a leather jacket, and of course what does my mind go straight to? James Dean and he's got the hair and he was just so cute so when he told me he wanted to get out of there and he wanted me to go with him, I just said yes, I'm not really sure why I just did, and so I told Will to cover for me and we went to that bridge and he asked me what my favorite band was and we got talking, and somehow in the process we got scooted really close together and then I leaned towards him and he kissed me and you know I've never really kissed a guy before and it was just so…perfect, until I realized that I didn't know his name or if he was like 20 and it would be illegal for me to date him so I asked him his name and age and he told me Jess, 15 and of course I didn't think of Jess as in Liz's Jess I was just thinking I know his name and he is my age so that perfect but when I told him my name and age he got this really scared look in his eyes and asked me why I was working at the diner and I told him and we figured it all out but like he told me the day we met we are not cousins, were not even remotely related and so its not a big deal, and then we were thinking if he comes here to live then he'll have to be sleeping in the same house as me and that's just a little weird, you know? So I was kind of hoping you could help us out…" Rory said taking a deep inhale after talking really fast for really long she was kind of out of breath.

"Okay information overload…lets just take this one step at a time okay?"

"Okay…"

"You had your first kiss." Lorelai smiled thinking about how at Rory's age she had already gotten to second base.

"Yeah…" Rory smile just like her mom.

"Was it good?"

"It was perfect like I said, I think he knew that I hadn't kissed anyone before though because he didn't push it, he just kissed me and didn't try and take it further."

"Well he gets brownie points for that one, okay next order of business, I completely agree with you he is not your cousin, but he is going to have to stay in the house because there is just no other place for him to stay, okay?" Lorelai asked rubbing Rory's arm comfortingly.

"What about up here, can't he stay up here?" Rory asked pleading not to have to live in the same house as her boyfriend…or at least she hoped he was her boyfriend they hadn't really talked about that yet.

"Sweetie, your dad made me promise not to tell anyone, but there are circumstances where he just can't be up here alone. Even if your brother were to stay with him, we just have to have him and you sleep under the same roof I know it will be weird but that's just how it's going to have to be." Lorelai said trying to sound comforting while firm at the same time.

"Why can't you tell me why he has to sleep in the same house as me?" Rory asked not liking how this was going.

"Sweetie, I want to tell you exactly what's going on but it's Jess' place to tell you not mine and not your dads, so when Jess is ready to tell you I'm sure he'll tell you, but I can tell you that he may be a little…distant and maybe even rude because of it so if he does something that seems a little off just remember he has been through a lot, and I think he just needs to feel comfortable and like he doesn't have to look over his shoulder constantly, so give him time, he'll tell you." Lorelai said hugging Rory and leaving the apartment with Rory coming down after.

A/N: So do any of you want to know what happened to Jess? Come on you know you do…anyways if any of you have ideas then they would be greatly appreciated, and remember this story is extremely AU so of course its going to be ooc, and we can have anything we want to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so most of you do want to know what happened to Jess, well I'm really sorry but he and Rory have to be really, really comfortable with each other before he tells her but I may give you guys a sneak preview who knows. So I'm pretty sure that she is going to meet Dean pretty soon, but never date him, in fact I already have a pretty brutal meeting-Dean-scenario, so if you're a Dean fan then please just imagine she said no thank you, or I have a boyfriend (but really if you're reading a Rory and Jess ff then how are you a Dean fan?)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey," Rory said coming down stairs and seeing a very uncomfortable Jess and Luke sitting at a table by the window.

"Hey," Jess said almost smiling back happy for the interruption that Rory provided to the silence that had been since Luke asked him if he wanted any coffee.

"So, you want to get out of here, I was thinking I could show you…home," Rory said while Jess stood up and mouthed 'thank you'.

Rory smiled at her dad and ushered Jess out of the diner. They walked in a comfortable silence most of the way until Jess reached out and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Where are we Jess?" Rory asked quietly not wanting any one to pick up on this conversation.

"We'll I'm not exactly sure, but somewhere in between Pleasantville and Oz…what do you mean?" Jess said being sarcastic and serious at the same time in only a way that he can be.

"No, where are **we**?" Rory said walking past the town square and getting closer to her house.

"Ah, where are **we**, we'll I don't know, this situation is pretty unique, it's not everyday that two cousin-type things, kiss…where do you want to be?"

Rory thought about this and answered by kissing Jess for the second time that day and the second time in her life, but this one was more passionate and quicker.

"Well then I think that were dating if that's what you want to continue that, after all I can't have you doing that with anyone else now can I?" Jess said truly smiling for the first time in years. He normally wasn't a relationship type of guy, but Rory was and he truly didn't want her to do that with anyone else, for a long time, if ever.

"So lets say that we meet my friend Lane, I say Jess this is my best friend Lane who is dating my brother, Lane this is my boyfriend Jess, right?"

"You're best friend is dating your brother? Isn't that weird? But then again with the kind of relationship we'll be having maybe you being used to weird well be a good thing." Jess said thinking how weird it was that he was using the word relationship in reference to himself.

"My mom broke up with her first boyfriend two weeks before she turned sixteen to date my dad then five months later found out that she was pregnant with me and my brother, then when she told my grandparents my grandpa was okay with it while my grandmother was furious, like Hitler furious, then to this day she still hasn't married my dad and runs her own inn, trust me not only my entire life but even my conception has prepared me for this…but you still haven't answered my question, you're my boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, I'm your boyfriend…" Jess said before kissing and putting his hands on her hips. Rory noticed this but instead of pulling back like her mind told her to she put her hands in his gorgeous hair.

"So this is my…well I guess now it's our house," Rory said after pulling away and noticing that they had stopped at her house.

"Huh,"

"Is that a good huh or a bad huh?" Rory said smiling at the vague answer.

"It depends on what my room looks like; I don't have to sleep on the couch do I?" Jess asked smiling too.

"No, you and my brother will have to share a room, it's basically just a guys room, but he has Lane over all the time so it's pretty clean," Rory said unlocking the house and walking in.

"My room is right here," Rory said brining him inside the kitchen and gesturing to her room before taking him upstairs, "This is mom and dads bedroom, this is the bathroom, and this is you and my brother's bedroom,"

Jess walked into the room and threw his duffle bag onto the bed without the books and CD's covering it. When he looked around the room he noticed that it was pretty clean and that there was a desk with a laptop on it and a huge CD collection on the walls. He looked into the open closet and noticed that it was completely covered in books. He had a feeling that he was going to like Rory's brother, from the last time they meet he noticed that Will was pretty quiet, and since Jess wasn't the biggest talker that suited him just fine.

"It would have been my mom's sewing room if me and Will wouldn't have been here then again mom and dad may have never gotten this house if we hadn't have been here." Rory said when she had sat next to Jess on his bed.

"So my, mom just told me last night that I had to move here and called your dad like three hours ago, so how is it possible that there is a bed already here?"

"We'll when my brother and I were 12 he wanted a full sized bed, but since my room isn't big enough to have a full bed in my dad said that he could have two beds for sleepovers and stuff and that if me and Lane wanted to sleepover we could use his room, although the days when my dad would let Lane sleep in my brothers room have long past…"

"So, what's your school like I mean is it like one room or what's going on there?" Jess said not really interested in what the school was like but trying to get his mind off the image of Rory in a night gown, which he hoped he would never have to see with her mom or dad in the room.

"Well Stars Hollow High, is…not exactly what you'd call big but it's okay, me and my brother are transferring to a school called Chilton, it's a private school in Hartford, my grandfather is paying for it until my mom pays him back, and in exchange my brother and I go golfing with him once a month." Rory said really proud that her and Will had gotten into Chilton.

"Wow private school, do you get a uniform?" Jess said raising his eyes suggestively.

"Yes, with saddle shoes and everything, my mom says that we have to paint my finger nails red because all private school girls are secretly bad and have to wear red toe nail polish, she still hasn't thought of something to make my brother a bad boy underneath, yet though," Rory said liking how his face contorted at the mention of her wearing red toe nail polish with her uniform.

"Maybe he could spike his hair, they don't have rules about hair do they?" Jess said grateful for the mention of her brother, because they image of her in a school uniform was almost to much but the toenail polish was definitely pushing his limits.

"No I'll have to give mom that suggestion, would you guys share hair gel then," Rory said putting on her cutesy baby voice.

"Well considering I have four different hair gels I think we might have to have separate supplies," Jess said loving the look on her face when he said four hair gels.

"You do not seriously have four different kinds of hair gel do you," Rory asked thinking that he probably spent more time on his hair then she did getting ready in the morning,_ I wonder he gets it all out, I bet he takes really long showers, Jess in the shower…I bet he has really nice abs, I wonder what they feel like…okay bad thought is now going out of my head and try and concentrate on what he's saying and stop staring at his abs…I can't stop staring that shirt is just to tight._

"Hey, Ror, not that it's not nice to be ogled but can you at least pretend to listen to me?" Jess asked laughing at how much she was blushing before he continued teasing her. "You know you can feel them if you want to…"

Both him and Rory were surprised when she walked over and sat on his lap, doing something that her body did of its own volition for the third time that day. She leaned down and kissed him while her hands went up his shirt and felt his toned abs.

"Confusing as hell," Jess mumbled when Rory finally pulled away.

"What," Rory said tilting her head.

"You, first on the bridge I got the impression that you hadn't done that much if at all,"

"I hadn't ever done that,"

"Exactly, and now a little over an hour after you had your first kiss, you're kind of straddling me, so you got to give me that you are one confusing girl." Jess said smirking at her attempt to regain her modesty by sliding off him and into the chair by the desk.

"I don't know, I really don't you just…make me do things its like before you if a guy I barely knew tried to kiss me I would have thrown him into the lake, but when you did I don't know it was just different. You read…a lot, you have from what I can tell really good taste in music, and you were just so easy to talk to, most of the time when I try and talk to people they look confused and like I'm talking in Klingon, and now I'm thinking about what you would look like naked and frankly that scares the hell out of me, not only that I'm thinking about you naked but that I'm telling you I'm thinking about you naked, its just so not like me…I just don't know." Rory said before collapsing on the bed with her hands over her eyes.

"Hey, I don't know either, I just met you and I'm already telling you things that no one has ever heard from me before, I'm not scared of the physical stuff, that's all its ever been to me is physical, not like it is with you, but the emotional stuff that scares the hell out of me and yet I'd be willing to tell you just about anything you wanted to know…" Jess said lying down next to her and brushing the hair off her face before taking her hands down from her eyes.

"Anything?"

"Pretty much yeah, why what do you want to know?"

"Why you got sent here…I know you said that you won't talk about it and my mom would only tell me that it was really bad and that she couldn't tell me what it is, so I know that if you still don't want to tell me that its not because you don't trust me but because your just not ready yet, its just I want to know everything about you I possibly can." Rory said moving so that there bodies were perfectly aligned but not quite touching.

"Thank you, and your right, I'm just not ready to talk about it, it has nothing to do with you its just me…it's not something I can relive, not yet anyways…and I promise that when I am ready you'll be the first person I talk to okay?" Jess said closing the gap that Rory had left in between them and now there lips were only two inches apart.

"Okay, so…what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" Jess said laughing.

"I told you I want to know everything about you I can,"

"Green, yours?"

"Orange, favorite movie?"

"Almost Famous, you?"

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory, favorite book?"

"The sun also rises, you?"

"Howl, favorite…candy?"

"Running out of favorites are we, reeces pieces, you?"

"M&M's, favorite clash song?" 

"Guns of Brixton, you?"

"Mine too, favorite Ramones song?"

"Oh, tough one I would have to say…I wanna be sedated, you?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's, what can I say I'm a mainstream kind of girl when it comes to the Ramones."

They both laid there just staring at each other trying to memorize everything about each other, until Rory fell asleep and Jess slid away from her in search of something to eat, he hadn't gotten anything at the diner and it had been awhile since he had eaten.

"Hey," Lorelai said almost making Jess jump until he realized that it was five in the afternoon and he should have expected people to be coming home.

"Hey…so Rory told me, Luke told you what happened…" Jess started uncomfortably knowing that he had to ask her what she had told Rory.

"Yeah, but don't worry I didn't tell her anything, something like that isn't something to spread around, but if you two are going to be together, I suggest you tell her, secrets aren't good, trust me I know…" Lorelai said handing Jess a cup of coffee. "So do you cook, because while Luke is a phenomenal cook I'm afraid my inability to cook anything more complicated than tater-tots, has been passed down to my children."

"Yeah, I can cook, but before we subject verge, I just want to say thank you for not telling her, I don't know how things would work out if you did tell her, either she would feel sorry for me or…she just wouldn't…she wouldn't" Jess stumbled how to say she wouldn't want me any more without sounding pathetic.

"Jess, I'm sure she would feel sorry for you, hell I feel sorry for you, but she would not pity you, Rory wouldn't be that condescending, and as for your other fear, that wouldn't change the way she feels about you…I haven't even really talked to her about you yet and I can already tell you how much this means to her, you kissed her, and she may have not told you but no one has ever done that before and she let you do that before she even knew your name, and I can also tell you that, you let her have a perfect moment then, you didn't push her for anything more, you let her have a really great first kiss, when I can't imagine it was yours, not that I'm saying anything bad about you its just Will had hiss first kiss at 9 Rory takes things slower than most people, she would still want you, even what happened with your mom wouldn't make her want you any less okay?" Lorelai said trying to convey how serious she was about this and how well she knew her daughter.

"Okay…Lorelai, can you help me with something, I know that Rory would really like it but I can't do this on my own…will you help?" Jess said having had this conversation many times in his head since Rory told him she was going to Chilton.

"Well what is it?"

"I want to go to Chilton…"

A/N: Sorry I have to leave it there I just have to there is nothing I can do, hell I was about to leave it at just can you help me with something instead of giving you, I want to go to Chilton too, think about it it could have been a lot worse.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want to go to Chilton?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Yeah, its for Rory, normally I wouldn't care where I went, but I think she would really like it…" Jess said knowing that this conversation wouldn't end any time soon.

"Wow, okay…one step at a time, so you have the grades?" Lorelai asked finally getting a grip on the situation.

"Yeah, if I had stayed in New York I would have been valedictorian, not that I would have gone to graduation but I was still top of my class."

"Okay, now for the harder question how do we pay for this?"

"We?"

"Yeah we… Me and Luke didn't take you in so that we wouldn't take care of you, now I'm sure we can get you a possible scholarship like Rory and Will, but then I think we can swing for the rest of your tuition, since we aren't paying for Rory and Will's. Now for the hardest part you'll have to meet my dad…"

"Your dad? Why?" Jess asked confused about what was going on.

"Well we need him to pull some strings, he and the headmaster are good friends now well have to work fast if you want to start with everyone else…"

"Okay but could we keep this between you and me, I want this to be a surprise for Rory?"

"Well I'll have to tell Luke, I mean he does the checkbook and I think he might wonder why thousands of dollars are missing from our bank account, but I think we can keep this from Rory…" Lorelai said getting another cup of coffee.

"Thousands? Are you sure you can pay for this, its a lot of money…"

"Trust me with all the free labor, Luke will be getting out of you it's a bargain." Lorelai laughed witting back down with the phone in her hand, dialing her fathers phone number.

"Hello, it's Lorelai Gilmore may I speak with Richard?"

"Thank you,"

"Hi dad, its me."

"Yeah the kids are really great, excited about going to Chilton…Dad Luke's sister has an adopted son, who under circumstances that he doesn't exactly want everyone to know about, he is living with us, and he wants to go to Chilton with Rory and Will, and we were hoping we could come and talk with you about it…"

"Yeah, I think tonight would be best, school only starts in a week and we'll need time, so tonight…"

After a long pause Lorelai thanked her dad and confirmed once again that her and Jess would be there for dinner tonight.

"So dinner?" Jess asked hoping to find out what was going on.

"Yeah, do you have any nice clothes?"

"These are my nice clothes." Jess said laughing.

"Okay, you can borrow some of Will's, that reminds me well have to go and get you some uniforms, and I'm really really sorry but wing tips will be involved…"

"I'm okay with that, hey if it means I get to see Rory all day in her uniform, me wearing mine is a small price to pay…" Jess said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Hey you don't have to go to Chilton you know?" Lorelai teased back.

"Okay, okay I give…but I still can't promise that it isn't a big factor in my decision to go…hell like I said before she is my only reason for going." Jess smiled already starting to feel comfortable around Lorelai.

"You've only known her for a couple of hours you know…"

"Yeah but it feels like longer, I mean when I first met her when I was like six I still didn't want to be her cousin, she just…different you know?" Jess said assuring Lorelai that he wasn't just using Rory. "And you can trust me not to screw it up too bad, after all I do live in the same house as she does."

"Jess trust me I already have a good system in place with Rory he very over protective dad and twin brother, who you will probably get a talk from later about Rory, will pretty much beat the crap out of anyone that even thinks about doing something that would hurt her…and I have a feeling that pretty soon I can trust you to be apart of that." Lorelai smiles at Jess. "So why don't I go help you pick out something that will be presentable to my father, oh and I can also explain why we talk to my father and not my mother which should just be ton' o' fun."

"Wow you're almost a sarcastic as I am," Jess smiled running up the stairs after Lorelai.

"So I was thinking that Will's…wow, Rory is already in your bed…" Lorelai smiled knowing that it was completely innocent considering she had her clothes on and was above the covers.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that…well can you pick out something quick I don't want to wake her up."

"Yeah no…problem…here you go, you can go change in the bathroom and I'll leave Will a note so he won't freak out…" Lorelai said handing Jess the clothes and found a piece of paper.

"Okay," Jess said and went into the bathroom to change, then came down the stairs "I look okay right?"

"Yeah, you look fine, oh and you read a lot right?" Lorelai said putting on her jacket and grabbing her keys.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, my father is in love with Literature, he was seriously disappointed that I didn't read more, so that would be a good thing to discuss…oh and don't bring up my mom, my dad loves her and I get if, no matter how stupid Luke was being I would still love him it's just… a sore subject and we have an unspoken agreement to keep anything about her unspoken." Lorelai said getting into her Jeep, and starting it with Jess climbing in the passenger side.

"So its still like 5 why are we leaving now, I mean I've heard that old people eat early but this is ridiculous."

"Well we have a lot to talk about with my father, a lot…so I still have some questions, no offense or anything but why did you get good grades, I mean you don't seem like Rory or Will, I was just wondering what the motivation was for you…"

"Rory…when she came over that one time she was telling me how much she loved school and when I said it really wasn't that great she got really, really upset…so I told her that I would give it another chance and I did, I never really liked it but I thought that one day we might see each other again and I didn't want her to be upset like that again…we'll that was the reason for a while, then I started to realized she probably wouldn't care but by then I was already in honors classes and the teachers would wonder what was going on and want to talk to me if I started doing badly so I just did it so no one would bother me…you know?"

"Wow…how much of your life exactly has been influenced by that one day with Rory?" Lorelai said shocked that Jess had done well in school just so he wouldn't upset a girl he met once.

"Most of it…" Jess said honestly

"Huh,"

"Okay you really have to stop sounding like me its really really creepy okay?" Jess said trying to shut out the fact that Lorelai seemed so similar to him out of his head.

"I'll try," Lorelai laughed pulling into her parents drive way.

"Wow," Jess said looking at the house that Lorelai pulled into.

"Yeah, I know…but you better get used to big impressive places if your going to be going to Chilton."

Lorelai got out of the car and practically had to pull Jess out of the passenger side of the car. They rang the door and the maid of the week took there coats and asked them to wait in the living room.

"So, how is this going to work, I mean Rory just told me about Chilton today and I really don't know how this is going to work…do I have to do an interview or something?" Jess whispered to Lorelai as they waited for Richard to come in.

"I don't know how it works with transfer students, Rory and Will are starting at the begging of the year and while your technically still starting at the same time as they are, your mom already inrolled you at Stars Hollow, so I think the rules are different," Lorelai said in a normal voice trying to calm Jess down.

"Lorelai?" A voice from behind her said.

"Mom," Lorelai stiffened at the voice.

"Lorelai what are you doing here? It better be an emergency…" Emily said coming to face them.

"We're actually here to see dad, mom so I'm sure that as soon as were done eating we'll be out of your hair." Lorelai said trying to be polite.

"We? So this is Will I presume?" Emily spat out.

"No, this is Jess, Rory's boyfriend, and now I see dad is ready for us so we'll just leave now," Lorelai said getting up and pulling a confused Jess with her. "Hi, dad how are you?"

"I'm great how are you Lorelai? Luke is good?" Richard said as Lorelai hugged him.

"Yeah I'm great and Luke is still a little shook up from these days events and Chilton is coming up but he's doing really good." Lorelai smiled as she sat down on a couch in her dad's study.

"That's good…so I presume this is Jess."

"Yeah, Jess this is my dad, dad this is Rory's boyfriend Jess." Lorelai introduced.

"I thought you said that he was Luke's nephew?"

"Well he is kind of…you see Liz, Luke's sister, was adopted, then she adopted Jess, so while I guess Luke is Jess' Uncle, he and Rory are not related at all, as they have made obvious."

"Okay, that is…unusual, but to the business at hand, you want to go to Chilton, is that correct?" Richard asked turning to Jess.

"Yes, sir," Jess inwardly cringed at the sir but if this is what it took then so be it.

"Well I have already called the headmaster and he says that three students have just been expelled because of an incident having to do with drugs and there is a spot available for Jess if he has the right grades and has the proper recommendation, which I think we can handle, do you have the grades Jess?"

"Yes, I was number one on my class list back in New York, now it wasn't the best school but I couldn't have done better,"

"First in your class, you may give Rory a run for her money, so now for the money issue, Headmaster Charleston said that one of the students expelled was on a full scholarship, now that the spot is empty, if Jess can prove academic Excellency and financial need then the spot is his, so it seems we have the basics taken care of, now for the uniform issue, you can still get some made before the school year starts but you'll have to get fitted tomorrow, you don't have anything planned do you?" Richard said marking off another issue on his to-do list concerning Jess (A/N: I guess we know where Rory gets her list making from.)

"I was planning on doing something with Rory, but we didn't have anything planned."

"Speaking of Rory, what does she think of this?" Richard asked looking up from his list.

"She doesn't know, I just found out that Rory is going to Chilton today, and I wanted to surprise her with it." Jess asked holding Richards gaze.

"Ah, so does Will know?"

"I guess he'll wonder why his good clothes are dirty and why there are twice the uniforms in his closet so, I guess well have to tell him, but he doesn't know yet." Lorelai confirmed.

"Okay, so I think that's about it on the Chilton front, how about dinner, Emily is going to a function of some sort tonight and we have the house all to ourselves, now it may take a while for Jimenia to make dinner, but you may have anything you like…what will it be?" Richard said smiling and getting up from his desk.

"Dad I think me and Jess are going to introduce you to the world of delivery Chinese food," Lorelai said grabbing the phone.

"Delivery Chinese, huh, sounds promising…" Richard mused as he saw Jess looking through his first edition Hemmingway's. "Do you like Hemmingway?"

"Yeah, he's great, the old man and the sea, was a favorite of mine when I was a kid."

"A kid…as in 14?" Richard asked having not picked up Hemmingway until he was in College.

"No, around 10, actually, he was great,"

"Hemmingway at 10, that's very impressive, you know?"

"Well something had to keep me occupied, I basically live at the library," Jess smiled knowing that he was making a good impression.

"Chinese will be here in about 30 minutes dad," Lorelai said putting down the phone.

Lorelai, Jess, and Richard had a pretty uneventful dinner talking about Chilton, books and how Richard could have never had take out before. Lorelai and Jess said good night and promised to be at the schools sanctioned tailor tomorrow before noon. Lorelai and Jess were pretty much silent, while comfortably so, the whole ride home.

"Jess!" Rory screamed when they pulled into the driveway. "You're going to Chilton."

"Who told you?" Jess asked running out of the car and hugging Rory.

"My brother, why wasn't I supposed to know?" Rory asked her smile plastered on her face.

"No, he wasn't supposed to…wait how did he even know? Lorelai I thought you said he didn't know yet." Jess asked turning to face Lorelai.

"I didn't tell him, I just told him that we were going to go see dad about something, and we would be back later, and not to worry that Rory was on your bed…maybe he saw that his good clothes were missing and figured it out, I don't give that kid enough credit, he's just so quiet, but then again they say that it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Lorelai mused as she walked into the house to give Rory and Jess there privacy.

"So you're going to Chilton," Rory said sitting down on the porch steps next to Jess with a goofy grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm going to Chilton, I'm getting my uniforms tomorrow, you happy?" Jess said loving that he was the reason she had a goofy grin on her face.

"I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic, you're going to Chilton…this is the best day ever, you come to town, I get my first kiss, the boy who gave me my first kiss actually transfers schools for me, how could this not be the best day ever?" Rory said leaning back on Jess' chest.

"This was my best day…"

"This was your best day? How could that be you had to face the fact that the girl you are now dating was your uncles daughter and you had to get all dressed up to go see my grandfather, just be glad that you didn't run into my grandma, she is cold, like ice queen cold."

"I actually meet your grandma, and before you say anything else, this was the best day of my life, I've had a lot of bad days, a lot but today outweighed all of my bad days, you outweigh all of my bad days, you are perfect." Jess said kissing the top of her head.

"No, perfect is what you just said, how can you be so perfect I just met you today, and your already acting like we've been dating for years?"

"I think its because I did well in school for you, I've read the trumpet swan about a million times for you, I met you when we were five and I can tell you that if I hadn't I would be a lot different, I wouldn't be able to talk to you, or you mom, I've dealt with a lot of crap and just knowing that someone was like me and not completely fucked up helped me with so much, and if I hadn't meet you till now I can definitely tell you that you would have changed me to be better, you are perfect," Jess said looking down

A/N: So that was pretty long, longer than usual so I'm really, really sick, so that's bad for me but good for you, because I have a feeling that I'm going to be home for a while and I really don't have anything else to do but write, so you'll be getting a lot of chapters. Please tell me what was wrong or I didn't explain fully. Love ya.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I am just updating this one like crazy aren't I? So what's up…okay that's it I'm just going to end this ramble before it even gets started and go on with what you guys really want…the story.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess and Rory walked silently into the house holding hands, Rory excited to talk to her mom about everything that was going on, Jess slightly scared for his life because well he knew that even though he was kind of sort of family Luke and Will would still kill him. Luckily for Jess Lorelai was in the kitchen, Luke was in the hallway, and Will was upstairs in there room.

"So Jess I'm going to guess that Lorelai gave you the basic breakdown on how things work around here, you sleep with Will upstairs and you'll have to work some of the time but considering I have four kids now working for me that shouldn't be to much and I'll give you and Rory as much time off together as possible but I'll need you guys to work separate shifts sometimes, after all Will and Lane stare at each other so much when they work together that they hardly work at all, Lorelai also told me that you're going to Chilton and you guys have everything worked out so that's good, oh by the way I was just going to have Will and Rory ride the bus but if all three of you are going then I'll have to get you a car…wait Rory and Will are still fifteen, but your sixteen right?" Luke asked seriously but friendly after Rory walked into the kitchen to talk to her mom.

"In two weeks," Jess answered weirdly comfortable talking to Luke after there long silence in the diner earlier that day.

"Okay so you'll have to ride the bus for a while but not too long, oh and Lorelai gave you the talk right?" Luke asked hoping that Lorelai gave him the graphic version instead of the vague one.

"Like the sex talk? What are you talking about?" Jess asked almost laughing.

"No the well beat the crap out of you even though you are my nephew type thing talk," Luke asked yet again.

"Oh yeah that one I got,"

"Hun?" Luke yelled behind him.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked peaking from behind him.

"Did you give him the graphic or quick version?"

"Quick," Lorelai said instantly knowing what he was talking about and stepping back into the kitchen.

"Okay so I really don't want to do this but I've got to give you the graphic version, we will bury you…this town loves Rory so much that they will help, this won't even be a question if you even think about hurting her, now since I am your uncle I may just have Will and Zach do it but if you hurt her then you will get your ass kicked because while you may know how to fight I don't know if you do, Will seems pretty quiet but when it comes to his baby sister, there twins but he was born three minutes earlier, he will kill you and it will not be pretty, so now that the graphic version is over I'll see you at the diner tomorrow, you don't have to work since Lorelai and you are going to get uniforms." Luke said heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Jess just shook his head and prepared for round three with Will, but quickly went into the kitchen and kissed Rory goodnight and said goodnight to Lorelai as well promising he'd be up by 9.

"Hey," Jess said walking into his room and seeing Will with his headphones on head banging.

"What?" Will said a bit loudly then turned off the music and said quieter "What?"

"I said hey,"

"Oh hey, so who gave you the graphic version mom or dad?" Will asked surprisingly talking with ease.

"Your dad,"

"Oh, mom must really like you if she let dad give you the graphic version…she loves to scare the boys away, then again if they can be scared away then they didn't deserve her anyways."

"So do you want to yell at me too?" Jess smiled pulling clothes from his duffle bag and placing them in the empty drawers that Lorelai had put post-it notes on saying to put his stuff in them.

"Na, I'm not really a talking kind of guy plus if mom likes you then I'll trust her…you like MC5?"

"Yeah, there great, probably in my top ten 60's bands," Jess said thinking he could get along with Will.

"Impressive, the Jam?" Will said testing Jess on his punk-rock band knowledge.

"Private hell was amazing," Jess said completely prepared to play this game.

"Sex Pistols?"

"New York is practically my theme song,"

"Okay now for the big question…what's your favorite band?"

"The Ramones," Jess said proudly

"Nice, favorite song?"

"By the Ramones or just in general?"

"Both,"

"Ramones would be I wanna be sedated, in general… would have to be Guns of Brixton,"

"That's my sisters favorite too," Will smiled at how alike Rory and Jess were.

"I know she told me,"

"Just make sure you don't lie to her…I know my sister, hell were twins and the one thing she can't stand is someone lying to her okay?"

"Okay," Jess said before lying down on his bed in pajama bottoms and no top.

(Okay Pix doesn't normally doesn't do this but were going back in time shortly because I think that Rory and Lorleai's conversation is very important, but so was Will and Jess' so were going down stairs and back like 15 minutes oky-dokey?"

"Hey mom," Rory said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey kid, did you and Jess make out some more?"

"Eww, everything has to lead back to that with you doesn't it?" Rory said not wanting to discuss that particular part of her relationship with her mom.

"Okay I'm done…so what did you guys talk about?" Lorelai asked seriously

"He said I was perfect," Rory gushed.

"Well sweetie that's because to him you are,"

"I know but it's just incredible that someone I just meet today, well I meet him like ten years ago but you know what I mean, thinks I'm perfect…how is that even possible?"

"Well sweetie he told me something pretty special today, I asked him exactly how much that one day he meet you influenced his life and he just looked at me with the most honest look on his face and said 'most of it', I think that one day with you showed him that he didn't have to be tough on the inside like he had to be on the outside, once he tells you what happened then I think you'll truly understand just how much you did for him." Lorelai smiled at just how deep there relationship would become when Jess finally felt safe.

"Wow,"

"Yeah, so do you want to come with me and Jess to get his uniforms, I think we could get the final adjustments on your while were there…" Lorelai said hoping to get Jess' dream a reality.

"That sounds like fun, plus Jess can see me in my uniform…" Rory smiled at the previous conversation she and Jess had had and the look on his face when she mentioned the red toenail polish.

"I think that will be fun for both of you…so you going to bed?" Lorelai asked after seeing Rory yawn.

"Yeah I think I will, goodnight mom love you," Rory said getting up a moving towards her bedroom.

"Love you to," Lorelai said before drinking the rest of her coffee and heading upstairs turning off all the lights on the way.

"Hey babe," Luke said when she came into their room.

"Hey," Lorelai said sleepily before changing into pajama's "So today was…"

"Eventful?" Luke said pulling Lorelai closer to him on the bed.

"That's one word for it...another would be shocking, and frankly slightly sadistic…I had to talk to my mother." Lorelai pouted.

"So how was Emily?" Luke asked his tone resentful towards the woman who had never seen her grandchildren.

"Delightful as usual, she asked me if Jess was Will, it's still shocking that she has never seen either of her grandkids not even in pictures…how is that possible?"

"You'd have to be Emily Gilmore to understand that one…so how is Jess I feel like I didn't get to talk to him except to try and sound scary, was he okay?"

"Yeah, I expected him to be a lot ruder than he was, I mean something like that happens and you have to defense mechanisms…I just don't see how he's so nice, then again I think its Rory, from what I've heard from both of them she seemed to help him a lot, he told me that he did well in school just so she would be proud, well that's not exactly how he put it but that's what he meant you know?"

"Yeah I think I do, so Lorelai, we now have three kids to take care of…two of which are dating each other, and one who's dating the others best friend…good this is weird."

"Are entire life since we meet has been weird did you expect that to change now?" Lorelai joked kissing Luke.

"I guess not,"

A/N: Okay I know its pretty short but I feel that the tailors needs to have a chapter all to its own you know? So any questions, comments, concerns? Well tell me and I'll see what I can do, also any ideas would be greatly appreciated because I'm pretty much making this up as I go along, k?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay so I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but then again since I just posted it like an hour ago what should I expect really? Any who there isn't really anything that you guys need to know that you don't already expect for the fact that Lane works at Luke's if you didn't catch that in the last chapter, oh and surprisingly Mrs. Kim is okay with Will and Lane dating mainly because Lane seems happy, Mrs. Kim just thinks that this is a phase and that Lane should get it out of her system before she gets married and Will is the nice quiet boy who she can trust not to get to frisky (Mrs. Kim's words not mine) with her daughter. That concludes this days rant please come back again.

Contygoldbarg- aww, thank you I thought it was pretty original don't you? Please read more because I need some serious help.

pattyweb0606- we'll its true that Luke did tend to go on more than normal, but remember that there were plenty of breaths in there and he's been living with Lorelai for almost 16 years now…the ranting tends to rub off, but the others ranting I thought was completely appropriate, I'm so glad you like the story,

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Dude…dude" Will shouted as he shook Jess awake.

"What?" Jess shouted irritably back at Will.

"Its 9 you need to get up mom will be up any second any will annoy you to no end if you don't get up…" Will said already concerned for Jess' well being he had been woken up too many times by his mother to let that happen to Jess.

"Shit," Jess cussed and threw the sheets off of him; walking over to the drawers he had previously filled with his dark jeans and band tee's. "Where are my shoes?"

"Yeah about that my sister came in here earlier and stole them," Will said scratching his head.

"What? Why?" Jess asked wondering why a girl with tiny feet would want to borrow his shoes. She wasn't going to wear them; why else would she want them.

"I don't know I asked her why she was stealing your shoes and she just mumbled something about green sharpie and the Clash, and I really didn't want to know beyond there just incase it was something I didn't want to know about…" Will said gathering Lane's CD's that she lent to him and walked out the door Jess trying to get his socks on running after him.

"So you stole my shoes?" Jess asked his eyebrows raised when he got down stairs and stood in the doorway of Rory's room.

"Yeah," Rory smiled

"Well can I have them back?" Eyebrows still raised.

"Not yet," Rory said cryptically looking up from coloring one of said shoes.

"Your coloring my shoes?" Jess should have been mad but he could only laugh that she had her tongue bitten in concentration and had a streak of green in her hair from the pen she was using.

"No, I'm not coloring your shoes I'm writing on them, there is a difference you know?" Rory smiled her tongue still hanging outside her mouth until she noticed Jess staring at her and put it back inside her mouth.

"Well may I ask what you're writing on my shoes?" Jess laughed

"Yes, you may," Rory said being difficult and not answering his question.

"Well what are you writing on my shoes?"

"The Guns of Brixton lyrics," Rory smiled holding up his left shoe that had print so tiny that if you weren't looking for you wouldn't know they were there, on the out rim of the soles.

When they kick at your front door  
How you gonna come?  
With your hands on your head  
Or on the trigger of your gun

When the law break in  
How you gonna go?  
Shot down on the pavement  
Or waiting on death row

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
But you'll have to answer to  
Oh, the guns of Brixton

The money feels good  
And your life you like it well  
But surely your time will come  
As in heaven, as in hell

You see, he feels like Ivan  
Born under the Brixton sun  
His game is called survivin'  
At the end of the harder they come

You know it means no mercy  
They caught him with a gun  
No need for the Black Maria  
Goodbye to the Brixton sun

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
Yes, even shoot us  
But oh-the guns of Brixton

When they kick at your front door  
How you gonna come?  
With your hands on your head  
Or on the trigger of your gun

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
Yes, even shoot us  
But oh-the guns of Brixton

Shot down on the pavement  
Waiting in death row  
His game is called survivin'  
As in heaven as in hell

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
But you'll have to answer to  
Oh, the guns of Brixton

"Huh?" Was all Jess could say, sure it was a little weird that his girlfriend went into his room and stole his shoes so she could write the lyrics to there favorite song on the soles of his only pair of shoes, but he loved it. The words were there but you couldn't find them unless you were looking for them, they looked just like they had when he took them off last night but they were drastically changed. "This is pretty cool you know?"

"You like?" Rory smiled so big it looked like her face was about to explode.

"Yeah, maybe you could do my Chilton shoes, but I was thinking I wanna be sedated this time," Jess said taking his shoes and putting them on.

"Okay but can I steal them because it's no fun if I don't get to steal them," Rory pouted the famous Gilmore girl pout.

"Fine, you coming to breakfast?" Jess asked taking her hand.

"Yep then mom is going to take us shopping, but don't worry I'll protect you from most of her crazynessicity," Rory mused as she still holding Jess' hand put on her own shoes and grabbed her keys.

"You're callin' her crazy when you just said crazynessicity?" Jess laughed walking down the porch steps with Rory.

"Hey I never said I wasn't crazy too, everyone in this town is crazy you have to be, in fact we have a screening process…" Rory said playing with Jess' hand.

"Oh well since I'm not crazy I guess I'll just have to leave then won't I?"

"Ah, well here's the thing if your crazy enough to date me, then your crazy enough to live in this town, so while yes your pretty normal you're not normal enough for us to make you leave," Rory said looking at Jess like she was about to attack him.

"You wanna feel them again?" Jess teased noticing how she was looking at him.

"Yeah, I do but considering that my brother is like five steps in front of us now I really don't think that's a good idea…" Rory said pulling Jess up in front of her brother. "So does he snore?"

"What?" Will asked taking off his head phones.

"I said does he snore?"

"No, actually but there was some mumbling about red toenail polish, and I don't want to know what it was about," Will said starting to put the headphones back on before a tiny Korean girl attacked him from no where, "Lane!"

"Hey," Lane smiled a devilish smile before taking his hand.

"God, you scared me," Will breathed

"Better not talk like that this close to the square, momma Kim might hear you, then you wouldn't be able to date the pretty little Lane over here," Rory teased as Lane started looking at Jess like he was from mars.

"Somebody want to explain something to me?" Lane asked still staring at Jess.

"Oh yeah, please, please don't kill me but this is my boyfriend…Jess," Rory said cringing at the yelling that was to come.

"When did this happen?" Lane almost screamed.

"Yesterday,"

"And why then am I only learning of this now?"

"While I kind of fell asleep on Jess' bed and then Will came and woke me up…" Rory began to rant.

"Okay there were so many things wrong with that statement that I don't know where to begin, so let's just start with you were in Jess' bed?"

"On, on Jess' bed and relax we were in my brother's bedroom," Rory said forgetting that Lane didn't know the complicated part of the relationship.

"What I thought that you said that you were on Jess' bed so how were you in your brothers room, okay somebody isn't telling me something and I don't like it, spill now," Lane said stopping the group, demanding an explanation.

"Okay my dad's adopted sister adopted Jess, I meet him once when I was five, now he's coming here to live because of circumstances that are private, yes even from me, now I didn't know that Jess was Jess when he came into the diner yesterday, so we went to the bridge and we kissed then after that I found out that Jess was Jess, so now he's sleeping in Will's room on the extra bed and he's going to Chilton with us, anything still confusing you?" Rory explained grabbing Jess' hand again.

"Um, well I guess not but I still don't think it's completely settled in," Lane said letting everyone start walking again.

"Just don't try and think about it, Jess is sleeping in my…well I guess we should start calling it our room, he and Rory are dating, and he's going to Chilton that's it," Will said trying to comfort Lane out of her confused state.

"Hey, dad," Rory called as they all entered the diner

"Hey guys, Will you were supposed to be here a half an hour ago, what happened?" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Jess sleeps like he's hibernating and did you really want me to leave him to be woken up by mom on his first day?" Will laughed picking up the coffee pot and poured Jess and Rory coffee where they sat at the counter next to Lorelai.

"Hey, I'm not that bad…okay yeah I am but you love me and you know it," Lorelai smiled and drank more of her coffee.

"So what do you guys want?" Will asked getting to work.

"Bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and more coffee," Rory said tempted to order more but not wanting to look quite so piggish in front of the new boyfriend.

"Jess?"

"Eggs," Jess said simply and when everyone looked at him like he was from mars said, "And bacon?"

"Ah, much better, we eat in this family so eat, oh and don't skimp on ordering anything because your sort of family and Luke got used to the enormous amounts of food mysteriously disappearing when I was pregnant with these two," Lorelai smiled and dug into her huge plate.

"Okay," Jess laughed and took a sip of coffee "so Rory told me that you're going to drag me shopping this afternoon?"

"Yep, first off we have to get your Chilton uniforms, then I was thinking that we could get you some nice clothes for when you have to visit my dad, after all it may be required, then maybe get you some new shoes considering I saw Rory drag yours downstairs this morning and nothing good can come of that…anything else you need?" Lorelai asked wanting any excuse to go shopping.

"No, I'm pretty low maintenance," Jess answered finally getting his eggs and bacon.

"Oh come on don't be like that let me buy you stuff I'm not working today and I'm bored there has to be something you want…come on please?" Lorelai pouted

"Yeah the pouting doesn't work on me, but I have a feeling that Rory will bug me for eternity if I don't let you so fine, but I don't really want anything else except maybe an extension on my music collection my mom burnt most of my CD's…" Jess said looking slightly depressed.

"She burnt all of your CD's?" Will asked in shock that only a music lover can have after hearing that CD's were burnt, especially if they were CD's that Jess who had a good taste in music owned.

"Detox likes to manifest its self in OCD sometimes," Jess said rolling his eyes.

"Ok anywho, eat fast we have to be at the tailors before 12 so we gotta get going pretty fast, oh and Will do your dad a favor quit staring at Lane and actually work while were gone?" Lorelai said getting up from her breakfast and kissing Will, and Luke before leaving.

"Where is she going?" Jess asked since they didn't have to leave for another half-hour.

"She's probably going to check that Michel hasn't burned down the place since she left," Rory laughed finishing her food in a record time.

"Wow someone can eat…" Jess said with an impressed tone in his voice.

When all Rory did was blush and look down at her shoes, Jess quickly scooted towards her and whispered into her ear, "Its okay, its actually kind of sexy in a weird way,"

'Ah it is, is it?" Rory whispered back into his ear giving him a slight chill.

"Yeah it is,"

"And so was the red toenail polish apparently, don't think I've forgotten what my brother said this morning before Lane attacked him," Rory smiled into his neck still whispering.

"Hey I'm sorry but your mom is right, if your going to private school then you have to wear red toenail polish, it gives you that whole good girl gone bad thing," Jess smiled at how much Rory was blushing.

"Well now that we've got that settled why don't I go show you my whole good girl gone bad thing?" Rory said raising her eyebrows like Jess had and went out the door.

"Okay," Jess smiled for real for the second time in years.

Rory and Jess said good by and went to go find Lorelai, they finally found her outside of Sookie's house trying to convince her friend that she was in fact in love with Jackson and there was nothing she could do about it, so she might as well ask him out. When they finally pulled her away she then preceded to tell them that if they didn't hurry up they were going to be late, which Rory and Jess just laughed at, Jess very little.

When Jess, Rory, and Lorelai finally arrived at the tailors, Lorelai preceded to make googly eyes at the giant cup of coffee that the tailor had while he was checking on Jess' papers of registration so that he could begin to make his uniforms.

"Okay Jess Mariano, it says right here that you're a full-scholarship student so you'll get three full uniforms for free but if you want more than that you'll have to pay for the others…how many?" The tailor asked looking like he'd done this to many times before.

"Seven," Lorelai said coming out of her coffee induced trance.

"Seven?" Jess asked wondering why she would pay for four more uniforms when she could get him three for free.

"Yeah, do you really want to do laundry more than once a week, plus now that we've got you too many people need the washer and dryer for you to be constantly washing your uniforms all the time," Lorelai smiled at his concern for her money, but then again it could have just been a feeling of owing other people that he didn't want to have to deal with.

"Okay, Jess Matt will fit you in curtain four…Now Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, it says that you just need the final adjustments to be made if any and then you can take them home, so Mia will fit you in curtain three," The tailor said moving back towards his office.

Rory and Jess both moved toward there respective curtains, when they were told to take off there shoes. Since Rory had sandals on here freshly cherry painted toenails gleamed in the fluorescent lighting.

"So you decided to paint them earlier than planned, huh?" Jess smirked at Rory looking at her toes.

"Ah, no actually this is my pre-Chilton red toe-nail polish, my Chilton toenail polish it actually more of a vampire red, mush sexier," Rory said leaning in and kissing him before walking into her stall and smiling innocently at her fitter-type person.

Rory's uniforms needed no more adjustments so her fitting was much shorter than Jess' and took a seat next to her mom in her uniform with her shoes still off. Jess took another half-hour trying not to think about how amazing Rory's toes looked while he was being fitted by a fifty year old guy. When Jess was finally done Matt told him to step out so his mom could see how he looked, Jess didn't say anything about Lorelai not being his mom not wanting to explain what she was exactly to him, when he wasn't really sure himself.

"So can we leave now?" Jess asked trying to remove the few pins that were sticking him.

"Twirl," Lorelai said in her most girly voice, And when Jess just looked at her like there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to twirl she said "Rory twirled,"

"Did Will?"

"No," Lorelai answered dejected.

"Then I'm not going to, Rory vampire really?" Jess teased

"Yeah, you love it, you know you do," Rory laughed when she saw her mothers confused face.

"Okay I'm feeling left out what's going on?" Lorelai asked not liking being out of the loop.

"Mom, you don't need to know everything you know that don't you?" Rory pouted.

"Yeah, Ma," Jess teased.

"Don't call me that, because if you call me Ma then I refuse to let you make-out with my favorite daughter," Lorelai threatened.

"Okay I'll just make-out with your least favorite daughter then, how does that sound Ma?"

"I hate you," Lorelai said defeated

"I love you too, Ma," Jess said before walking back into his fitting room.

"I hate your boyfriend,"

"Yeah, but you love your nephew," Rory teased.

"Same person," Lorelai shot back.

"Aw, okay that was just uncalled for, what did I do to you?"

"Nothing I just like to see you squirm," Lorelai said hugging Rory in the seat next to her.

A/N: So if this is really bad I blame all of you guys who write depressing Lit stories because I just read two in a row that both made me cry and I do not cry…ever so I'm in a bad mood you guys need to tell me about your happy Lit stories so that I can be happy next time I write.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I think that you guys are starting to spoil me because I was really depressed that I only got 6 reviews for my last chapter and that's not a bad amount, anyways so either you guys need to continue reviewing to me constantly or you need to slow down… okay that was just stupid please review I need the reviews I'm like a vampire and the reviews are my human victims…You know what I want to know how many people are actually reading this so if your reading this then put, pixie stick, somewhere in your review K?

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay I'll give you that I needed new shoes but I think that since I'm a guy three pairs was really excessive," Jess groaned as he slid into a chair in the diner.

"Jess, Jess, Jess you should know that there is no such thing as to many shoes, anyways three was not excessive, you have one that are winter-y boots, one that are everyday shoes, and your nice dress shoes…I should have gotten you sandals too, shouldn't I?" Lorelai looked very serious contemplating this while Jess slammed his down on the table repeatedly.

"Jess, just don't argue, and maybe I'll pull out that vampire polish later," Rory faux-whispered.

"Fine, I still can't believe you made me carry six bags…" Jess said resting his head on the table.

"Hey we carried three," Lorelai argued.

"Between the both of you, which might I remind you Rory carried two of, so basically you're using us as your pack-mules," Jess argued back lifting his forehead off the table.

"Luke, your nephew is giving me a headache, can I have coffee?" Lorelai shouted through the diner not even paying attention to see if he was there or not, just blindly hoping that someone would bring her coffee. Luckily it was Lane who was serving, while Will was cooking and Luke was in the store room.

"Hey Lorelai, using Jess shamelessly as your slave already I see," Lane laughed while she poured Lorelai and Rory coffee and went to go get Jess some water.

"Yep, I am next thing you know he'll be cleaning my rain gutters, or should I say his rain gutters," Lorelai said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"So movie night tonight?" Lane asked getting back to the table and sitting down.

"Yeah, I was thinking The Godfather's, you know start slow after all we don't want to initiate Jess with something as hard-core as the brat pack,"

"Ah of course not, okay so Jess Will tells me that you know your music," Lane said hoping to get to know her best friends boyfriend and her brother's friend type roommate like thing.

"No, not all music we just covered seventies punk last night,"

"Oh well is that all you listen to, not even any Coldplay?" Lane said smirking like Jess normally does.

"Coldplay, great alternative band," Jess said nodding his head.

Lane looked shocked then turned to Rory. "I'm sorry but I'm leaving your brother and stealing your boyfriend, okay?"

Rory laughed and shook her head. "So long as you still make out with my brother, and Jess only makes out with me, then I don't see why that can't be arranged,"

"Yeah, well your brother still has that whole strong silent type thing going for him, so I'm afraid I'll have to rescind my offer, plus Will is kind of coming over here and wouldn't take the news to well," Lane admitted.

"What wouldn't I take to well?" Will asked sitting down next to Lane and taking her soda and taking a big gulp.

"I'm leaving you for Jess,"

"We still get to make out right?" Will asked not even the least bit shocked; he's lived with his mother and sister to long.

"Yeah, definitely no offense Jess but I'd much rather make out with Will,"

"No offense taken," Jess laughed scooting closer to Rory.

"So why may I ask am I being replaced?" Will asked finishing Lane's soda.

"Jess, isn't crazy and considers Coldplay an alternative band," Lane smiled clearly enjoying the argument that was to come.

"Ah jeez, I think I'm going to have to take back what I said about your taste in music, Coldplay, man?" Will groaned.

"Hey I didn't say they were The Saints I just said that they were good," Jess defended.

"Well it could be worse you could like the B52's," Will said glaring at his mother.

"Hey I sang that for one day, one day," Lorelai defended.

"Don't worry that will never happen, ever," Jess assured.

"Thank god, so to a more neutral topic, what's the book of the day, Jess?" Will said hoping to get to a less heated subject, but with Rory and Jess in the room that wasn't very likely.

"The Shadow of the Wind," Jess said with a small smile on his face.

"A book about a book what's not to love…just please remember that he didn't get nearly as pummeled as you will if you do they same thing," Will warned yet somewhat in a friendly tone.

"Duly noted, so what about you?"

"The razor's edge,"

"Very nice, you read it before?"

"A couple times what about you?"

"Like fifteen,"

"Huh,"

"Okay that's it _Ma_, is feeling left out less smart talk and more movie talk, were out of whip cream and Dot's do who wants to go to Doose's and pick it up?" Lorelai asked in an excited tone and when no one volunteered she began to bribe. "You don't have to go until after dinner and I'll give you extra money."

"Okay," Jess finally answered more for the need of food then actually wanting money.

"I'll go with you," Rory said then turned to her brother, "You still working right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want Spaghetti,"

"Okay, anybody else want Spaghetti?" Will asked standing up and when surprisingly all three of the others nodded in agreement he went to make it.

"So Jess, I have to tell you I'm really, really jealous I've never even been to New York, not that I would want to be a tourist-y its just I bet that they have some really great music stores, vintage vinyl and all," Lane mused thinking about the thousands and thousands of records that could be waiting for her.

"Yeah, they have some pretty good ones, like this one it's the kind of place that you couldn't find unless you knew it was there, the guys who owns it is like an encyclopedia for every punk band since the late 70's, its actually pretty creepy to hear him talk," Jess smirked thinking about the first time he'd heard the name 101's.

"Good it sounds amazing, I can't wait till I turn 18," Lane sighed as she put her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Why what happens at 18?" Jess asked confused.

"Me and Will are moving to New York, there's some music schools were looking into, and of course were going to try out for Julliard, but don't worry we don't have our hopes up were not that good," Lane laughed.

"What do you play?" Jess asked truly interested.

"I play all the percussion instruments but the drums are definitely my favorite, Will is the king of all wind instruments, he plays the violin, viola, bass, bass guitar, guitar, and he can play a little cello but to be honest he just learned a few months ago and its not quite that good yet," Lane stated proudly.

"Wow, that's a lot," Jess smirked knowing that it really wasn't people who were into music learned every instrument they could get there hands on.

"Not really, you just tend to pick up things, it's a music thing," Lane said starting to get modest.

"Ah, so let me guess when you guys move I'm going to have to help," Jess said even though it was years away after dragging Lorelai's bags all over he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yeah, but in all fairness me and Will, will probably help you move so it's not a big deal, plus that's not for another three years so I think your arms will heal by then," Lane laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jess said as Will came back with there food and they all ate.

"So Rory think its time to go?" Jess said wanting to get her alone.

"Yep I think it is, bye mom, Lane, Will, love yas" Rory said grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

Once they were outside Rory reached for Jess' hand and they walked down to Doose's just looking at each other. Once they got to Doose's they decided to divide and conquer Rory getting the Whipped cream and Jess' grabbing the Dot's. Rory walked down the refrigerated section looking for the whipped cream. Normally it was right next to the ice cream and the milk, but suddenly everything was changed around. She looked around and found that it was on the very last shelf on top just out of her reach. She still tried and struggled to get it but when she tried jumping someone from behind grabbed a can of whipped cream and handed it to her.

Whipping around to see who it was she saw a very tall boy with an awful haircut, "Thanks," Rory said noticing that he was wearing a Doose's apron.

"Your welcome, my names Dean," He smiled a smile that seemed just a little Stepford to Rory.

"Rory…thanks for your help." Rory smiled back wondering why he was still standing so close and looking around for Jess.

"No problem, so you live hear?"

"Um…yeah," Rory said not quite sure where this was headed.

"I just moved here from Chicago, its really tiny," Dean said still smiling and standing way to close, suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Jess and shot him a 'help me I'm trapped' look.

"Hey Rory she just wanted the Dot's right?" Jess asked completely serious but not quite able to keep the sparkle of laughter from his eyes.

"Yeah, so you ready to see my mother play every single death scene over and over again?" Rory smiled an appreciative smile and stepped towards him.

"Well I think I'll live although I'm not sure that if she needed whipped cream for a movie night the amount of fat and sugar I consume might just kill me on the spot…wanna introduce me?" Jess asked his eyes still dancing and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah my bad, Jess this is Dean who just moved here, Dean this is my boyfriend Jess, who coincidently just moved here to," Rory said pulling on her best fake smile.

"Oh, well I better get back to work," Dean said looking very disappointed.

"Yeah, nice meeting you," Rory said back to Dean, while her and Jess walked to pay. "Hello Taylor,"

"Hello Rory, who is this?"

"This is Jess, he's staying with us," Rory said not really wanting to get into this conversation right now but knowing that with Taylor it was impossible to avoid.

"Oh, but I thought that you just told Dean Jess was your boyfriend," Taylor said looking confused.

"Yep he is," Rory said decided to have a little fun with him.

"Oh…okay, well…young man your not allowed to eat those until you've purchased them," Taylor said eyeing Jess who was eating some skittles.

"Your joking right…" Jess said a little freaked out at having been drawn into this conversation.

"No, I'm not joking you must purchase all your items before opening them," Taylor said eyeing Jess.

"Okay," Jess said stuffing more skittles into his mouth. "We finished yet?"

"Yeah I think were done right Taylor?" Rory asked putting her hand out for change and giving Taylor a look.

"I expect you to be more respectful next time you come in here young man," Taylor said giving Jess a death glare.

"Yeah…good luck with that," Jess said holding his hand out for Rory.

"Thank you Taylor," Rory said curtly taking Jess' hand and walking out of the store.

"That was so funny…does this happen every day?" Jess began to quake with laughter.

"Taylor…yeah he's pretty much always like that you learn to either ignore him like me and mom do or hate him like dad and Will do," Rory said nodding and leading them back to the house.

"Actually I was thinking about Dean, he was like a foot away from you…can you spell raised by wolves?" Jess began to laugh again.

"Okay that was not funny…he was like that for way to long, I was standing there trapped forever just waiting for him to step back…stupid being short," Rory mumbled the last part and Jess hugged her closer.

"I'm sorry next time I'll get the whipped cream while you get the candy, I have a feeling that Dean won't feel that snuggly with me," Jess said and continued to laugh into her hair as he was kissing her head.

"Yeah we'll you never know the door could swing both ways," Rory said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay now that was just uncalled for," Jess said with a horrified look on his face.

"I'm sorry I must be channeling my mother's spirit." Rory said beginning to laugh to herself.

"Wouldn't she have to be dead for you to do that?"

"No were just tight like that," Rory smiled up at him.

"Oh okay," Jess said reaching there house.

---10 o'clock three days later---

In Will and Jess' bedroom after movie night.

"Wow Taylor managed to be a bigger jerk usual, nice work," Will said appreciating Jess' skill at pissing Taylor off.

"Yeah what can I say I'm a natural." Jess said before slipping into his bed.

Both just laid there, Will listening to a CD and Jess reading.

"Hey Will?" Jess said after about a half hour.

"What?" Will asked taking off the head phones.

"You wanna do something stupid, that you'll probably regret doing tomorrow and that will piss off Taylor to no end?" Jess asked grinning mischeviously.

"Absolutely,"

A/N: Okay so can anyone guess what Will and Jess are going to do, I bet some of you have already figured it out if you think you have then tell me. You guys know the drill review and please for once in your life be mean I'm getting really sick of nice!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So pretty much all of you guessed what was going to happen, I guess I need to work on being more mysterious don't I? So this chapter I dedicate to kitkat 1234 because she gave me one of my best reviews, even though it wasn't that long it was still super chocolate-syrup sweet. Also thank you Sailor-Lit, rnl1993, and allycat1186 you guys are awesome.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So since you seem to be the big expert on juvenile delinquency I'm gonna let you take the reigns on this one," Will said as they stood outside Doose's at 2 am that night.

"Well that's why your sister likes me" Jess asked setting down the four boxes of chalk and roll of police tape they had somehow found at 2 am at night.

"So how tall is Dean?" Will asked sitting down next to Jess and getting a box of chalk unwrapped.

"Like 6' 3'' why?"

"Because from your rendition of tonight, he was standing just a tad close to Rory for either of our likes and it will add just one more annoyed person to this little stunt." Will smiled and started drawing a 6' 3'' human outline with a can lying right next to him.

"You my friend are coming over to the dark side very well," Jess said laughing.

"Yeah, well what can I say I like it here, its cozy," Will laughed too.

"So now for the proper dark side initiation how many fights have you been in?"

"In my life or this week?" Will asked completely serious.

"Both," Jess said confused that there would be that many in his life time or that week.

"Well two this week, but in my life I would have to say somewhere around 25,"Will said still completely serious. "They've been getting more and more frequent now that me and Rory are going to Chilton."

"Why?" Jess asked wanting to know what he might have to be getting into fights himself about.

"Somehow us going to Chilton translates into us thinking were too good for this place, not really sure why but it does."

"Ah, well I just wonder what there going to think of the inner-city kid going to the private school, I mean you guys at least have your grandparents for them to go off of, when I've only stepped foot in a neighborhood like that once, and it was to get into Chilton."

"Well believe it or not they will think the exact same thing about you, your like…family I guess…it's different your like my cousin but your dating my sister…and they will think the exact same thing about you that they do about me…except they'll probably be slightly more afraid," Will said starting out warning but then started laughing again.

"Hmm, well it's a good thing that I don't really care what people think then isn't it?" Jess said opening the last pack of chalk, they were working fast, even though no one was up you never knew when Kirk was going to come running through the town butt naked.

"Well I don't care what people think about me…I just have to protect my sister and Lane, I mean no one else is going to, my dad would if it was something serious but besides Zach I really don't have anyone that will protect them with me…except for now I guess I have you don't I?"

"Yeah, you do," Jess said knowing how much it meant for Will to say that considering how protective he was of Rory and Lane.

"So I think it looks pretty good how about you?" Will said standing up to get a better look.

"Yeah, this would have taken me an hour to do by myself, so tape it up and throw everything away in different trash cans then were done." Jess said getting back into work mode.

Jess wrapped the police tape around the light pole and Doose's itself while Will ran around the town throwing away the boxes and wrappers from the chalk and the rest of the police tape when Jess got finished. Neither talked much walking home and sneaking back into the house through the back door and making sure to avoid any squeaky steps on the stairs.

In the morning neither Will nor Jess had gotten up by 10 so Rory ran up the stairs to wake them before her mom came.

"What are you guys still doing sleeping mom is going to be up here in like 5 minutes, any do you really want to have to listen to 'girls just wanna have fun' until you go deaf?" Rory said throwing open the door and pulling the sheets off her brother.

"Five more minutes," Will mumbled.

"Five more minutes and I'll play Barry Manalow my self," Rory threatened.

"Okay, I'm up I'm up," Will said instantly waking at hearing the dreaded name Barry Manalow.

"Good boy," Rory said ruffling his hair and earning a death glare.

"Breakfast shift says you can't get him up," Will bet.

"I'll take that bet," Rory said walking over to Jess' bed and laying down next to him. Once she kissed him he woke up right away.

"Hey," Jess said sleepily.

"Hey," Rory said back biting her bottom lip.

"That's so not fair," Will called from where he was grabbing his pants.

"And how may I ask is that not fair," Rory asked turning to her brother.

"Because I have neither the ability nor the stomach to do that and neither I think does Jess," Will complained pulling on a shirt.

"Thank god, and you're still working the breakfast shift no matter how much you complain," Rory called as her brother left to go get changed.

"What was that?" Jess asked starting to sit up.

"I bet my brother that I couldn't get you up, and I won," Rory smiled getting off his bed and looking through the books he set up.

"Ah so you were just using me then," Jess laughed and began to grab clothes himself.

"Well my mother does so why can't I?" Rory said playfully now looking through his CD collection.

"Okay once again that was just wrong I obviously need to get you away from her," Jess joked.

"Ah, never then I would be forced to talk about america's next top model with you…do you really want that?"

"I guess not, so Luke said I was gonna have to work when exactly will that start?"

"Probably during the week, he doesn't exactly want to have to train you during the Sunday breakfast rush,"

"So is it weird?" Jess asked walking towards the bedroom door and opening it.

"Is what weird?"

"That your mom is like 30 when you're like 15 and your dad he doesn't seem that much older?"

"Well that's just the way its always been, its like when people ask me if its weird to have a twin, I really don't know because its never been any other way, but I think I kind of like that my mom is so young…were really close she's more like my best friend instead of my mom, but my dad he's always been a great dad, he's always there for me and my brother and plus he can cook which with my mother I wouldn't be fed any other way, what about you? Your mom cool?" Rory asked reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Compared to what? Compared to foster care yeah she's pretty cool, but compared to this…no compared to your mom she'd look like a wreck," Jess said as honestly possible, he still wasn't ready to tell her exactly what happened but he felt safe here in this house…he didn't know why he just did.

"Well now you've got my mom and trust me she'll annoy you like no one else," Rory smiled as they reached the porch steps.

"Yeah but she's still your mom…hell I don't even know who my mom is,"

"You don't?"

"No, my dad took care of me for a while after she left but when I turned three he left, someone called child services after I didn't get picked up at day care, but considering it was government day care it wasn't that rare of an occurrence that someone didn't get picked up, so I was in foster care until I was five then Liz picked me up, and I met you," Jess said, both looked directly at the other while still walking.

"And now were dating and your going to Chilton, hmm life is weird isn't it?" Rory mused.

"Yeah really, really weird," Jess said and hugged Rory closer to him.

Jess and Rory continued to walk to the diner in meaningless conversation until they reached Doose's. Jess while smiling in his eyes and on the inside remained with a slightly bemused look on his face, while Rory had one of utter shock.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Rory gasped looking around to see what happened.

"It appears that someone was murdered," Jess said in a tone that anyone else would recognize as indifferent but Rory knew meant he had something to do with it.

"So I think we did a pretty decent job, now that I see it in the sun I think we could have made the feet slightly less round," Will said walking up to the couple.

"Jess?" Rory almost yelled realizing that her brother and he did this.

"Yeah?" Jess asked with amusement still in his eyes.

"Oh my god…you are so stupid," Rory said hitting him and her brother.

"Hey what did I do?" Will cried after being hit.

"You have just as much to do with this as he does," Rory said hitting him again, then looking back at Doose's couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Come on you have to admit that it's pretty funny, and it pissed off Taylor, look at him now that's funny," Jess said leaning into her and speaking directly into her ear, trying to soften her up.

"Okay that's pretty funny I'll give you that but what if you had gotten caught?" Rory said trying to sound indignant but finding it harder and harder with Jess' lips so near to her ear.

"I actually did my research before I came over here, it's not illegal if we had gotten caught then nothing would have happened except Taylor may have yelled at us, but I'm sure with my natural sarcasm and your brothers knowledge of the subject being ridiculed we could have held our own." Jess said smiling at his work.

"So it's not illegal?" Rory asked softly starting to think it was okay she thought this was so funny.

"No, just really annoying…do you recognize who we modeled the dead guy after?" Jess said starting to stand beside her now that her brother was giving them the evil eye standing next to Lane over by the lamp post.

"No should I?"

"Think about it tall guy, stocks shelves, like to stand really close, raised by wolves?" Jess said starting to have fun but still watching out to make sure no one was listening to there conversation.

"That weird guy…what was his name…oh yeah Dean, its Dean?"

"Yep it was actually your brother's suggestion, and you're right he is really protective…but its kind or nice,"

"My brother being insanely over protective is nice for my boyfriend?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah you know I never have to worry about you, he goes to school with us so if anything happens there I can count on him, and here to…I guess I just know that if I ever have to kick someone's ass I'll have help," Jess said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well I guess my brother and my dad aren't the only ones who are over protective are they," Rory said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not over protective I'm just protective its not like you can't leave the house, hell I seriously don't even care if you hang out with other guys, you have good judgment, and if anybody tried anything me and your brother would kick their ass, I know that most guys are possessive but in my opinion…I'm not saying that you want to or you ever would I'm just saying this is my opinion…if you wanted to break up with me you would do it, and if something major happens I trust you to tell me," Jess said looking shockingly honest but yet scared and suddenly vulnerable at the same time.

"Can I trust the same thing from you?" Rory asked, it had been a question she didn't really want to ask. Jess' sarcastic and monosyllabic nature around people who either didn't live in the same house as him or who weren't Lane made her wonder if he was truly evasive or it was just a defense mechanism.

"What thing?"

"You know what you said about breaking up," Rory said but really meant not cheat.

"I'd never break up with you…you know what this conversation needs a more private area, can we go somewhere?" Jess said suddenly not liking the crowds that normally comforted him.

"Yeah let's go to the bridge," Rory said leading the way, once the got to the bridge she sat down and gestured for him to do the same, "So you were saying…"

"Oh yeah, I'd never break up with you, I don't do this…this relationship thing, I know what your thinking you don't believe that I've never had a girlfriend but I haven't sure I've done things but I've never had a relationship…no one was ever worth the effort…but when I met you I don't know everything just seemed worth it, especially when you kissed me I couldn't really tell that it was your first kiss but I had an impression…and I guess it was just like this moment of 'this girl likes the not only likes to read but likes to read the same books as me and she has really great taste in music, is completely gorgeous and for some reason is letting me kiss her' and it was just like you like most of the things I like but in a different way, you give me a different perspective, and its just amazing…anyways I guess I don't really have any idea what I'm saying except for I will never want to break up with you and if god forbid I do I'll tell you the truth," Jess said not being able to look at her for most of his speech, sure he wanted to tell her all of this because she looked like she was worried but that didn't mean it was easy telling her things he never thought anyone would know about him.

"But…you wouldn't…stay with me…just because…I don't know…just because you didn't want to end it or because… I don't know…" Rory said frustrated and hoping Jess would understand what she was trying to say.

"Hey, the answer is no… I was the first person to kiss you and we only really met two days ago, what ever you need that I'm capable of giving is yours including time…and what makes you think I've done what your implying." Jess slightly smirking at his own choice of words, because while he had no problem with the word sex he knew Rory would probably be mortified.

"I didn't think that…I just…you seem so…ah I have no clue what I'm saying okay? Frankly I've never been without words…why do you do this to me?" Rory said getting frustrated at her nervousness.

"I don't mean to, look you can say anything you want to, to me and I promise I wont take it the wrong way until you tell me exactly what you mean okay?" Jess asked pulling Rory right next to him but facing away from him so she wouldn't feel embarrassed but still feel safe and could feel that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay, you're right you were the first person to kiss me and like you said that day I was practically straddling you that same day, you do things to me that I can't explain, I can't speak in front of you and yet all I can think about is how your abs felt, you seem so distant with other people and yet I've never felt closer to anyone in my life, its like you're a walking contradiction, you're the smartest person I've ever met and yet sometimes you can be so stupid, you are perfect yet flawed, but I love that all I can't speak in front of you, I love that you seem so distant with everyone but our family and can only really talk with me, and I love that your stupid sometimes, and frankly you scare the hell out of me because of it…I know its stupid and that you'll tell me that I have nothing to be scared of but that doesn't change the fact that I'll make you wait to long because I'm not ready…and I don't want to lose you but I also know that I can't until its right and I can't ask you to wait forever…"Rory said thinking that Jess knew her to well, the position they were in was perfect and comforting.

"Rory the great thing is you don't have to ask…and if you want me to be completely honest with you then I have to tell you that I have never done what you're referring to," Jess said moving closer to Rory if at all possible.

"You haven't?" Rory said looking back shocked.

"No…it just never seemed worth it…when I was little before I met you my philosophy was always unless you have a good reason not to do something you should do it, but after I met you it was unless you have a good reason to do something then you probably shouldn't do it..." Jess said trying to get Rory out of the all the doubt she had.

"You are seriously sweet…do you know that?" Rory asked turning around to face him.

"Just don't tell anyone you'll ruin my rep." Jess smiled happy that Rory wasn't sad anymore.

"Oh don't worry I wont, you are just lucky no one else was around to here that because then it would have just been completely obliterated,"

"Why do you think I asked to go somewhere private?" Jess asked actually laughing.

A/N: Short and pretty stupid…but what can I say me and my story are very alike…he he get it I'm short and stupid…anyways please review even if you don't really have anything to say because I need the love.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay so I just read my last chapter like I do before I start all chapters and I decided that I really don't like it…any ways I redid chapter 10 and Jess and Will did the outline on Tuesday night because Jess, Rory and Lorelai went shopping on Saturday so three days after that is Tuesday so that means that Rory saw it Wednesday morning…anyways this starts on the Sunday night the night before Chilton.

Oh yeah and I've gotten some comments on the grammar thing and I'm not going to proofread so who wants to be my beta?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory…Will…Jess?" Lorelai yelled as she came into the house with bags and boxes. "Marco,"

"Polo," She heard Rory yell from the boys' room.

"Ah good…" Lorelai said running up the stairs and into the bedroom where Rory and Jess sat on his bed playing poker and Will sat with his headphones on the computer. "Okay Jess…"

"Yeah?" Jess asked setting down three M&M's and a pixie stick.

"Your uniforms and shoes…" Lorelai said setting down two bags and a box. "Rory, I set your book bag down in the living room…and do you have any clue how old that thing is I mean I know it has sentimental value to it but its ancient and the dry cleaning bills are just getting ridiculous."

"You know just lay off the back pack its Yale and its pretty…" Rory pouted calling Jess' bet.

"And Will…"Lorelai said pulling off his head phones. "Lane called and she want's to see you before you go to Chilton she's not working so you'll have to stop by her house."

"Okay," Will said putting the headphones back on and going back to his computer.

"Does that boy ever speak?" Lorelai asked Rory and Jess sitting down wanting to get in the next hand.

"He speaks just fine to me," Jess said dealing her in.

"Yeah but that's because you and him have that whole partners in crime thing," Lorelai laughed, they had told her what they did after she laughed at the chalk outline.

"I guess…plus the whole I'm dating his sister thing, oh and don't forget that I have no friends besides him Rory and Lane," Jess smiled

"Yeah well what can I say you are just pathetic…okay that's not true you just hate people not that I can blame you, you're just too damn smart it's like a second Rory." Lorelai said betting two Oreos and five M&M's.

"Yeah but I'm much less maintenance," Jess said smirking.

"Hey who is the one that can't leave the house until they've been in the bathroom putting gel into there hair for forty minutes?" Rory said taunting him.

"Hey I took forty minutes once…once and as I recall you kept messing it up so you can just be quite…okay I call," Jess said putting down his flush.

"Oh, this is so not fair Rory how many games have you won?" Lorelai asked throwing her three of a kind at Jess.

"One," Rory admitted sadly, "and if were being honest I think he let me win that one."

"Rory! How many games have you played?"

"Like thirty-ish," Rory said shrugging.

"Wow a daughter of mine is getting beaten this badly at poker, you must be really good Jess," Lorelai said betting one last time.

"Well what can I say I'm to young to get a decent job so I had to come up with some way to get money…that's why I didn't really have any friends because while when most people went to the parties to have fun that's when I really worked…I have a lot of money though so I think it was completely worth it," Jess said almost smiling at the astonished look on Lorelai's face when he revealed that he was slightly Tom Cruise in The Color of Money.

"Well stop because you really don't need money and I know what your thinking that you may not need money but you'd rather have your own instead of asking for it all the time but still I expect you to ask me for money at least once a week like these two do, oh and plus you'll be getting your paycheck slash allowance from the diner, so no more professional gambling okay?" Lorelai said getting up and kissing Rory's head.

"I was not professionally gambling," Jess protested.

"You were playing poker for money as your only means of income so I think that constitutes professional gambling, but anyways you guys have school tomorrow so I'll take you, get some sleep and Rory I'm gonna be downstairs so if I don't see you down there in five minutes I'll send your dad up here to get you," Lorelai said kissing Wills head and heading downstairs.

"Well I guess I should go," Rory said smiling at how protective everyone was of her. Then again your mom gets pregnant at 16 and people tend to be a little more protective around you…then again as much as Rory was like her mom she just wasn't. "Will you might want to leave for a second,"

Will then grumbled something about them being disgusting and walked out. Rory lay down on the bed next to Jess and kissed him lightly making him deepen it. He did, soon Rory had her hands under his shirt and at his abs. Then when she moved them to his back she could feel the scars that were all over him.

"Rory," Jess said softly in a tone she couldn't quite place after he jumped back.

"Jess," She said once again forcing him to make the first move.

"There just scars…"Jess begun not knowing how else to say what he wanted to.

"Can I see them?" Rory asked wanting to see exactly what had happened to him.

"What?" Jess was surprised at her question he would have normally expected one of two responses to her feeling his scars. Either one she would be disgusted, and never want to put her hands anywhere near him again, but obviously if she wanted to see them then that wasn't the case. Or two she would have a morbid fascination and want to stare, but he could tell from the way she had asked the question that she just wanted to see them, and him.

"Can I see the scars?" Rory asked again still gentle.

Jess never responded but just turned from her and lifted up his shirt. He was now glad that they were on his back so at least when she looked at them he wouldn't have to face her.

Rory looked at his back and ran her hands down the marks that still were over his entire back. They were obviously from a long time ago because they were flesh colored but each scar was still vivid. There were small craters by his shoulder that looked like cigarettes had burned him, and bigger crescent moon shapes on the middle of his back, from what Rory couldn't guess. All she could think was how could this happen to one of the strongest people she knew? How could someone hurt one of the sweetest? Why did this happen to him of all people? 

"Jess?" Rory asked pulling his shirt back down and turning him back to face her, with an almost scared look on his face.

"Rory?" Jess mirrored back not exactly sure what to say.

"This is my last question…when?"

"Before Liz," Jess asked knowing exactly what she meant by the question, she wanted to know if she could have seen the signs or if there were anything that she or her family could have done.

"Okay…one second I'm going to be right back," Rory said kissing Jess quickly before practically running down stairs and in to the kitchen where her mom was waiting. "Mom,"

"Yeah you okay…you never run," Lorelai asked concerned something horrible had just happened.

"I'm fine I just need to ask you a huge favor,"

"Okay well hurry and ask before you give mommy a coronary,"

"Can Will sleep downstairs while I sleep upstairs with Jess?" Rory asked still hurrying and trying to get back to Jess.

"Not unless you want to give me more information than you want to sleep upstairs with your boyfriend even if our bedrooms are right next to each other,"

"Well…I felt the scars," Rory said hoping her mother wouldn't need anymore information.

"Oh…okay I'll tell Will," Lorelai said getting it at once.

Rory thanked her mom and ran into her bedroom to get some pj's on. Once she was ready she ran back upstairs and found Jess lying in the exact same position she left him in earlier.

"Hey," She said softly as she lifted up the covers to his bed and slid down into it. When she gestured him to do the same he gave her an odd look. "I've got everything covered,"

Jess took this as a good excuse and slid down with her. Once they were both under the covers they just looked at each other. Not speaking a single word but communicating in the perfect way. The only way that both of them knew how, without the other being able to lie.

Rory thought she saw fear in Jess' eyes. He looked like he was scared of the memories coming back but also of her leaving. She tried to tell him best she could without verbally saying it that she wasn't going anywhere. Rory wrapped her arms around Jess and slid her hands under his shirt to his back again, first of all showing him that she wasn't afraid but also trying to heal the scars at the same time. She knew that the physical scars would probably never heal but the emotional and mental ones could at least face considerably more than they had.

Jess thought he saw fear in Rory's eyes. Rory looked like she was scared of him, but then he realized as he looked deeper into her eyes that he saw that she was scared for him not of him. That thought releavied him and scared him more all at the same time. He was relieved that she wasn't going anywhere but at the same time was scared that she still might. Scared that no matter how many scars he had, she could still scar him more than any of these did. Now he was the one that was scared that she might leave, but also that she might not if she wanted to just because she was scared of what it would mean to him.

Both Rory and Jess feel asleep just thinking about how scary everything was and how they still felt safer than ever just lying there with each other.

A/N: So wow I'm taking a long time to get to the Chilton part aren't I? But what can I say I like these moments that are kind of…dark and deep I guess i'd call it. Anyways please please please review if you don't then what inspiration will I have to write?

Also I know that I'm kind of teasing you with what happened with Jess, but just think of it this way you now have another piece of the amazingly gorgeous and complicated puzzle that is Jess Mariano.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: First off I would just like to apologize, because this just took way to long to update, but in my defense I had finals week and I just took my last final today. Now onto the good news…well at least for you its good news, I have no life, and the only thing I have to do this summer is update this, so that means you guys should be getting daily if not more than that updates, but if I miss a day I may just be on a roll with my other stories so don't worry I'll always update, in fact I have no intention of ever finishing my story…I'm seriously considering writing this until I die…okay that's not going to work, but its going to be long. Like over 100 chapters long.

Shutting up now and getting on with the story.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey," Rory mumbled seeing Jess as she woke up still not completely aware of her surroundings. Then sun was just coming out and Rory's body had decided to wake her up a full 2 hours before it was supposed to.

"Early," Jess mumbled pulling the extra pillow out from under Rory's head on top of his own to block her out.

"Jess," She pleaded trying to get her pillow back. "Come on I'll show you the polish if you give me the pillow back,"

Jess threw the pillow at her in defeat and really woke up and looked at Rory._ God, she looks way to good in the morning. I wonder if Lorelai was thinking straight when she agreed to this? Perfect hair, eyes you could drown in, and the lips are my favorite. They've got this candy quality about them, then again with all the sugar she eats I wouldn't be surprised if she was candy._

"You wanna touch 'em?" Rory asked mimicking him when he caught her staring at him. Jess lunged at Rory and did the same thing she did when he first said that.

"Morning," Jess said casually after kissing Rory for so long she looked like she didn't really know where she was.

"Morning…you wanna see something cool?" Rory asked with her classic impish grin she had perfected while dating Jess, even if it had only been a week.

Jess nodded as Rory whipped the covers off of both of them smiling. Jess tried to figure out what she was showing him looking down her body. She had on a periwinkle top with spaghetti straps that had chop sticks and sushi on it that said 'that's how I roll', he looked down further to see the boxers with the green M&M all over them, then he saw it. Deep blood red toenail polish, just exactly like she described. Feet were never Jess' thing he was always an eye man, but for some reason her toes just registered something in him that made him kiss her like neither of them had before.

"Wow…so I guess you liked the polish huh?" Rory laughed a little after there rather…heated make-out session.

"You could say that," Jess laughed with her.

"We go to school today," Rory said with the same inflection that some people used to say, 'were getting married today'. But today was like a dream for her. She had her brother, her mom, her dad, Lane and now Jess, add all that to the fact that she was going to her first day of Chilton which will just be one more step closer to Yale.

"Yeah I know," Jess said smiling at her. "We should probably get up, you need to go wake up your brother so were not late,"

"Yeah I know, that doesn't mean I want to get up,"

"How about this you get up go get dressed and ready and I promise I'll get Cesar to put fruit or vegetables in your mom's food this morning," Jess said hoping to avoid the Lorelai version of a wake-up call that he'd already have the unfortunate luck to experience.

"Okay," Rory said reluctantly getting out of bed to go change.

Forty-five minutes later Jess, Will, and Rory were downstairs yelling at Lorelai to finish up.

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Lorelai said coming down the stairs in her suit with the flipy skirt. She had picked it up last night when she went to get Jess' uniforms and Rory's backpack.

"You look good mom," Rory said as Lorelai grabbed her purse and keys.

"Why thank you, and I have to say thank god for your dad otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have slept-in, finally we find a use for him getting up at a god-awful hour and waking me up as well," Lorelai smiled pulling the door behind her as the four walked out of the house and toward the Jeep. They had to go get breakfast and see Lane before heading out to the school.

When they arrived at Luke's, Luke already had there breakfast waiting for them, which included fruit in Lorelai's pancakes. (Jess called Luke while everyone was getting ready, and convinced him that Lorelai would be so anxious about today that she wouldn't even notice.)

Jess was correct everyone ate their breakfast without complaint including Lorelai who was still going over everything in her head and didn't notice the blueberries and strawberries hiding in between her pancakes. After they finished breakfast and said good-bye to Luke they left for the Kim's Antique store across the street.

"Hey guys, are you excited?" Lane asked coming from around the corner after hearing the bell.

"Yeah," Rory squealed hugging her.

"Eh," Will said before looking around the room for momma Kim and kissing Lane deeply making his sister blush and Jess smirk.

"Seems like you're excited for something," Lorelai muttered from the corner she was standing in grinning at her son and the pretty little Korean girl.

"Thank you for that mom, thank you," Will said sarcastically before turning to Lane. "So is that really all you wanted me for to ask me if I was excited and make-out with me in front of my mom?"

"No I wanted to say good luck and make sure you pay attention in orchestra for me I hear that Chilton has this really eccentric professor who went to Julliard and likes to do nothing for weeks just because he's not in the mood, oh and I also heard that he likes to ask the students to bring in there favorite CD's and you get to learn how to play that song…it sounds so awesome," Lane mused thinking about how she snuck all the band classes she could onto her schedule she could without her mother noticing.

"I promise I'll tell you all about it, now I'm going to go stand over in the corner with Jess while you and Rory jump and scream about how excited you are k?" Will said kissing Lane once more and walking over to Jess smiling.

"Rory," Lane said taking her boyfriends advice and grabbing her best friend by her arms and jumping up and down screaming.

"Please tell me they don't do this all the time," Jess muttered so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Sadly enough, yeah they do this pretty much all the time, but don't worry you get used to it," Will said sadly almost admitting he was whipped.

"I'm not sure I want to get used to that," Jess muttered again before slinking away to Rory where was and slipping his hands to her waist before speaking softly against her ear giving her chills, "Rory, I hate to break this up but we have to get going you don't want to be late do you?"

"No, of course not," Rory breathed trying and failing miserably to regain her focus on something other than Jess.

"Oh okay, hugs," Lane said hugging Rory, "I'll see you guys after school k?"

"Definitely," Rory said while Lane and Jess awkwardly hugged.

"Bye Lane," Jess said moving towards the door, waiting for Rory.

"Bye Will don't forget about The Mekons CD you promised me," Lane shouted after hugging and kissing him again, as they all walked out the door.

The four didn't talk much on the way to Chilton, mostly because Jess and Will don't speak much unless spoken to, or around there girlfriends, Rory was nervous to be starting a new school, and Lorelai was thinking about how much things had changed for her since she was Rory's age, then again that was expected from being 15 to being 32, but still she had the best husband anyone could ever ask for, two…well really three beautiful kids that were going to a very prestigious school not because of who there families were but because they were smart and determined enough, she had her own inn with her best friend and all she could hope for was that the coffee gods could bless her more.

Standing outside of Chilton they saw as all the boys and girls hurried onto do what ever it was that Chilton kids did before class. That's when they saw Richard getting out of his Mercedes in the visitors parking lot next to them.

"Hey dad," Lorelai shouted running over in her heals to hug her father, the kids following her.

"Hello Lorelai, I see Luke got you up on time," Richard smiled at how professional his daughter looked in her suit.

"Hey grandpa," Rory called hugging him also only briefly letting go of Jess' hand.

"Hey," Will said to not hugging him but smiling genuinely all the same.

"Hello Rory, Will, Jess how did she take it?" Richard smiling at the young man that reminded him vaguely of himself.

"Well someone told her the night we had dinner so it wasn't that much of a surprise," Jess said sending Will fake death glares.

"Ah, well we can't say we didn't try can we?" Richard smiled at the group. "So shall we?"

When they got half way to the headmasters office a man about Lorelai's age asked for help around the grounds and began flirting with her, she carefully tucked her hair behind her ear and pointed directions that were probably completely wrong all with her left hand careful to show him the engagement ring that Luke had given her when the kids turned 5. He got the message pretty clearly and they were soon at the headmaster's office.

"Hello, Beatrice how is Matt?" Richard politely asked the secretary before getting them into see the headmaster.

The meeting went very well considering Lorelai wasn't decked out in cowgirl duds and late. Richard had a nice chat with the headmaster while all three kids just had blank looks while not being talked to for a long time. Then headmaster Charleston asked the kids if they'd all read the summer reading list that they'd gotten and when they all answered in the affirmative, he told them that Beatrice would help them with there schedule and that they were lucky they weren't transferring in the middle of the year as the make-up work they would have to do would be astronomical.

Lorelai kissed them all good bye much to Jess and Will's chagrin and Richard said good luck and left.

A/N: So you all glad I'm back and I know that this isn't exactly the Chilton chapter you guys were all waiting in fact it's really nothing, but I needed this chapter as a transfer, see not a filler just a transfer, to get to the next chapter which I have big plans for including, meeting some of the Chilton stars and maybe a few people unexpected? Please give me your ideas be brutally honest my darlings!!!!

Pix

(Press the button)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I see a lot of you took my suggestion to press the button, very good my darlings, and also I forgot to celebrate the over 100 reviews this story has gotten so as a present I'm giving you guys what you've been waiting for the meeting of Tristan, Paris, Madeline, Louise and a few other guest stars that didn't go to Chilton in the show, with the Stars Hollow three (Jess, Will, and Rory).

Hope you all enjoy,

Love yas,

Pix

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Wow," Rory said as she Jess and Will were walking to their first class, which just so happened to be together.

"What?" Jess asked looking up at the ceiling she was staring at.

"Big," Rory mumbled still looking at the ceiling, and luckily she had Jess with her otherwise she would have run into a very small blonde girl.

"Watch it," the girl said before going into the class that Will, Rory, and Jess had.

"I think we need to get her de-clawed," Jess said staring at her with a slight contempt in his eyes. "Well why don't you drop our stuff off into the class and I'll take the book bags to our lockers okay?"

Rory smiled and took out the stuff that she Will and Jess would need for there class and handed her book bag to Jess. She kissed him lightly before turning and walking into her class. The board read 'Sit where ever you like, seating arrangements will be made later', so Rory set her, Jess' and Will's stuff on three desks with her in the middle, in the middle of the class. She decided that the middle was probably the best, you could do stuff that the teacher didn't want you to with the cover of the students in front but you didn't look conspicuous like the kids in the back did.

Then the small blonde and two other Barbie looking girls came into the room and sat in the very front blocking the teachers view from the three desks. They were whispering when the other blonde looked back at Rory and Rory just smiled her fake bitch smile.

"Hey," Jess said out of breath sitting down in the desk next to her.

"Why are you out of breath?" Rory asked concerned, Jess didn't do things that would make him out of breath except for make out with her, and that definitely didn't happen.

"Well me and your brother may have broken up a fight, then begun to participate in it ourselves," Jess said sheepishly, he didn't exactly want to tell her he had just gotten into a fight, but in his defense he was trying to break it up and it was just self defense, plus he took Will's warning not to lie to her very seriously.

"Not really sure how to respond to that…did you win?" Rory asked laughing at how much he was panting and handing him a water bottle she had in her bag.

"Well I didn't personally but my side did, so I guess that counts," Jess said smirking at how cool Rory was being about this, he thought she would have yelled, but then again he was trying to stop the fight and how mad could she really get at him, her twin after all was the first one to jump in not him.

"Well that's good so where's my brother?" Rory said just now noticing that he wasn't here.

"We'll he's helping the guy who we were helping, Tristan that's the guys name, Will's helping him to the nurse's office because he didn't get out quite as well as we did, good sense of humor though," Jess smiled as class started.

The first thing the teacher did was take attendance and when she call William Gilmore-Danes, Rory and Jess explained what had happened and the teacher took everyone else's attendance leaving Gilmore-Danes and DuGrey blank.

"Okay well now that we're all settled welcome to American Lit I, please if you don't like where you're sitting now then…" The teacher, Mrs. Kruger, started saying before Will and a tall Blonde boy came into the room laughing. "Mr. DuGrey how nice of you to join us, and you're William I assume,"

"Will actually but yeah," Will said instantly sobering.

"Well take a seat, and will get started," Mrs. Kruger said after taking the pass from Will's hand and gesturing towards the desks.

Will and Tristan wordlessly sat down Will next to Rory and Tristan right behind her. The class passed with the basic first day 'these are the rules you're expected to follow them, and this is how you'll be graded' lecture. Rory and Jess walked out of the class hand in hand with some girls giving Rory the evil eye while Rory just smiled her 'sweet but deadly' smile right back at them. Will and Tristan were talking again.

"So thanks for the help today guys," Tristan said standing in between Jess and Will.

"No problem, so that chick your girlfriend?" Jess asked casually.

"Na, just a girl…you know," Tristan said smirking, they were obviously new Tristan didn't have girlfriends he just had dates…extremely good-looking and loose dates, but still just dates.

"Well that depends do I know what your talking about, yes. Do I do that myself no, because Will would probably smother me while I slept if I did," Jess said laughing and squeezing Rory's hand reassuring her.

"Yeah I would, and considering you sleep like a groundhog in November it would be really easy to," Will shot back.

"Okay I'm confused…I thought you and Rory were twins," Tristan said not getting how Will knew how Jess slept if he and Rory were twins.

"We are," Will said easily.

"Then how do you know how Jess sleeps, and how would you smother him while he slept?"

"We share a room," Will said in the same tone loving the confused look on Tristan's face.

"But I thought Jess and Rory were dating," Tristan said with a very confused yet slightly hopeful look on his face.

"We are, okay Jess is adopted…well we didn't adopt him my aunt did, and now he's living with us, still confusing I know but try and not think about that's what we do I'm dating Jess and he lives with us it's just a fact, not a big," Rory said looking over Jess to see the astonished look on Tristan's face.

"You guys are crazy," Tristan mumbled before walking off to his next class.

"Well yeah but we like it that way," Jess called after him.

A/N: So I'm not done with there first day at Chilton but I likes this chapter even if it's a bit short.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay I'm really sorry that my last chapter was that short but my mind was beginning to wander and my mom was forcing me off the computer because I'm pretty much on here unless I'm sleeping or going to school.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I hate school," Rory said sitting down next to Will, leaving a space for Jess when he got there, "Why did we come to this school again?"

"Because you want to go to Yale and coming here will just help you do that, plus you don't hate school you love school, what's up?" Will said looking up from the CD's he was sorting through; they had been invited to sit at Tristan's table since he and Jess especially were becoming really good friends.

"Hey guys…okay what's up?" Jess said sitting down next to Rory and putting his arm around her waist while she put her head on his shoulder.

"That's what's up," Rory said pointing to the table where the little blonde and the two Barbies sat.

"Ah, Paris she can be like that what exactly did she do?" Tristan asked from his place at the table.

"I guess she technically didn't do anything its just her attitude every question the teacher asked she answered the I knew the answer to a question even before the teacher finished the quote and so I said it before she did and she just gave me this look like I will kill you and all your offspring, and then every time she saw me in the hall she would slam into me not even on accident, ticks me off," Rory said leaning more on Jess, luckily his chair was up against a wall other wise he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them both.

"Yeah, well here's my suggestion keep bugging her answer as many questions as you can, when she slams into you lean into it slam her back, she's testing you she must know how smart you are so she's testing to see if your good enough to be her friend, trust me she doesn't do this for everybody," Tristan said after thinking about it for a while.

"So basically be a horrendous bitch back?" Rory laughed.

"Yeah, hell it probably wouldn't even hurt to call her that, she knows everyone is scared of her, for a good reason to, show her your not," Tristan advised.

"Huh, thanks I just might take your advice," Rory nodded starting to make a plan.

The rest of lunch went well everyone talking about nothing, a couple of times people came up to talk to Tristan or one of the other guys that were sitting at the table and that's when they saw how much of an ass Tristan could be if you weren't his friend. When the bell rang Tristan and Will walked off together to go to fourth hour French, while Rory and Jess were walking down the hall when Jess all of a sudden yanked Rory into a closet of some sort. Just when Rory was about to ask what he was doing his mouth descended on hers. Surprisingly Rory was the first one to use tongue in this make out session and Jess responded by softly biting her lip.

"Wow…what was that for," Rory said with a stunned yet intoxicated look on her face.

"I'm just no sure how much of the day I would have been able to get through without doing that," Jess smirked at the look on Rory's face.

"You couldn't wait to bite me?" Rory said trying to hold back laughter afraid he would take it the wrong way; she actually liked it, to her surprise.

"Well not exactly but yeah that was the basis of it," Jess smirked leading them out of the closet and back into the hall.

"Huh,"

"Why do people keep taking my word?" Jess laughed at her response.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Rory smirked.

"What would your mother say if she heard you say that?" Jess pretended to scold.

"Dirty!" Rory screamed with some people looking at her.

"Oh my god we really do need to get you away from her,"

"Now that's just crazy talk, you would never do that to me," Rory said leaning up and kissing him even with a teacher giving her the evil eye.

"Yeah I guess after all who would have taught you to annoy Luke so well, and if you didn't know that then where would I get a main source of my entertainment?"

"Very true," Rory replied with a goofy look on her face.

Just then Paris, surprisingly without her groupies, came up and stared at both Rory and Jess before speaking.

"Are you going out for the Franklin?" she demanded.

"What's the Franklin?" Jess asked disregarding her tone.

"The newspaper, because if you are I have to tell you that you're going to be behind, I'm the student editor and I don't like people messing things up," Paris stated still staring at Jess and Rory.

"Yeah we are," Jess said before Rory had a chance to respond.

"Uhhh," Paris mumbled before storming off.

"We're doing what?" Rory asked incredulous.

"Come on you get to be a little Christiane Amanpour, we get to annoy Paris and it will look good on Yale applications," Jess argued knowing the last bit would definitely get her.

"Alright fine, but if we don't get to make out as much it will be all your fault," Rory conceded.

"Oh don't worry I have a feeling I'll always find time for us to do just that," Jess smirked and pulled her into her Sociology class while he walked down the hall to health.

"Hello New York," a voice behind him called.

"Logan," was Jess' only reply before turning back around and going to health.

A/N: dun dun dun, oh yeah I so brought him into the story! But why did he and Jess have such a cold meeting? Well I guess you guys will just have to review and guess huh?

Love you all,

Pix


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So wow drama huh? That's why you love me though, because I'm the mellow-drama queen of the world… anyways I hope you like the third 'first day at Chilton' chapter.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey," A voice behind Rory echoed, she was in Health one of the few classes she didn't have with Jess, Will, or Tristan.

"Hello," She said in a defensive tone, not quite sure what to make of this blonde boy.

"Why so hostile, bad day?"

"What's your name?" Rory said with her fight face still on, she didn't know why but she didn't like this boy and she hadn't even talked to him.

"Logan," Logan said thinking she liked him.

"Okay well Logan, no I'm not having a bad day, it's a good day actually but some weird random guy coming up to me in health class, trying to hit on me isn't exactly helping," Rory said going back to her notes.

"Who said I was trying to hit on you?" Logan smirked.

Rory just glared at him and returned to her notes.

"So let me guess you don't have a boyfriend," Logan said still trying to get her interested.

"Nope I've got a boyfriend, let me guess so do you?" Rory shot back.

"Ow, feisty, I like that," Logan smiled and Rory looked at the clock and smiled too.

"Well now not that that wasn't intellectually stimulating but I've got to be going," Rory said packing up her stuff and heading towards the door just as the bell rang.

"Well I can walk you, you have a car?" Logan said following her out of the class.

"Stop following me," Rory shouted behind her as she made her way outside walking towards where she saw Jess and Will standing.

"Now that isn't very nice I'm just trying to be nice to the new girl, my mother always says I should be nicer, and look how it turned out for me," Logan smirked as he followed her towards the group not noticing who it was.

"Leave me alone!" Rory yelled before running off to Jess and Will, "Can you guys get him off my back please?"

"Logan?" Jess spat towards the intruder.

"Ah Jessie boy how are we on this fine day, is the new girl here bothering you, surely I can get her off your hands," Logan smirked

Jess lunged for Logan before Will quickly pulled him back.

"Dude calm down, go see how Rory's doing I'll handle this," Will said after shoving Jess away from Logan, Jess happily agreed wanting to get away from Logan and wanting to see if Rory was okay all at the same time. "What do you want with my sister Logan?"

"That's your sister?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yep, my twin sister," Will eyed Logan crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive posture, "Now I'll ask you again what do you want with her?"

"Well…" Logan began with an evil look on his face.

"You know what never-mind I don't care, stay away from my sister, and stay away from Jess, okay?" Will said still in defensive mode.

"By the way what's with them? They look…comfortable," Logan smirked leaning over Will to look over at the couple.

"They live together, now stay away from them or I wont pull him back next time okay?" Will asked once again afraid he was going to have to kick Logan's ass for the second time that day.

--- Meanwhile with Rory and Jess---

"Hey you okay?" Jess asked sitting down with Rory on the bus stop.

"Yeah, he just kept following me, and he just scared me that's all," Rory said sniffling a bit and looked up at Jess, all of a sudden she hugged him which he quickly reciprocated.

"You sure you're okay?" Jess asked looking down at her head.

"Yeah I just needed a hug," She said while snuggling up to him. "So how do you know him?"

"Well I knew him when I was a kid, his nanny used to take him to the park when the home used to take us poor little orphans, he was still a jack ass at four that he is now, and then today when your brother and I broke up that fight I noticed him right away and so did he, so naturally he said some things I said some things back and he tried to hit me, but just because he grew up in New York doesn't mean that boy knows how to fight, he's to trust fund to fight," Jess smiled telling this story that amused him now and at the fact that the more he spoke the more relaxed Rory became in his arms.

"Huh, small world huh?" Rory said thinking about how unlikely it was that Jess and Logan would go to the same school.

"Yeah I guess so…so what do you want to do today?" Jess asked hoping to get to more neutral matters.

"Well after we finish our homework I have a shift but I'm off at 6' so we could go to the bridge," Rory said completely forgetting what was going on behind them (Will and Logan talking).

"Okay, oh your brother asked me to talk to you, he said that Lane's and his four year anniversary is on Saturday and he needs you to distract her until one so we can set up," Jess said remembering what Will and him talked about in World History.

"God he's so weird, he never talks to anyone but he's so sweet with her its like he's a completely different person, there just so comfortable together, I mean we did grow up together but its just so weird its like there fifty and they've known each other since they were five, its almost like there's no one else in the entire world for him but her, he really does lover her doesn't he?" Rory mused thinking about her brother and her best friend.

Jess sat there and listened to Rory describe just how he felt about her, he doesn't talk to anyone else really except for Rory and Will, he was different around her, softer almost, he and Rory were just about as comfortable around each other as you could possibly get, and he knew right then that there wasn't anyone else in the entire world for him but Rory. He loved her. That scared him more than anything short of Rory getting hurt could ever possibly scare him. He loved his dad and looked how that turned out. He even stupidly trusted his foster mom and look what that got him. The only person he ever loved that didn't hurt him was Liz. And even Liz still sent him away, for a good reason he knew but it still hurt. After a long silence he noticed that Rory was staring at him with a confused look. "Yeah, yeah he does,"

When Will came up they shifted the conversation to his special anniversary plans, which Rory and Jess good-naturedly mocked. Then the bus came and they continued there conversation all the way to Stars Hollow, which immediately stopped when they saw Lane waiting at the bus stop. Will acted jittery and distracted around her, so Lane pulled Rory aside and asked her what was wrong with him, all Rory could say was that she'd tell her on Sunday. Little did Lane know that she'd already know by then.

A/N: Okay its really short and I acknowledge this but this is just the length this chapter has to be to work, I needed Jess' revelation about Rory to come near the end of the chapter so you guys didn't know if he was going to do anything about it…oh and did you notice I gave you another clue about Jess' mysterious past, and part of the reason, no not all of it, that Jess and Logan don't get along.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay guys the day that you've been waiting for has finally arrived, the day you find out what happened to Jess. Yep I know I'm fantastic and you love me but what can I do?

So obviously Jess needs to feel more comfortable around Rory so I'm setting this chapter two months after Rory and Jess meet (aka there two month anniversary). Rory and the boys' lives have been fairly normal, Will and Lane's anniversary went off without a hitch, and Rory and Jess have gotten used to the whole living together thing. Luke and Lorelai are still engaged but for some reason don't feel like getting married after all having three teenagers to take care of can take your mind off of things like that. Sookie has finally asked Jackson out on a date and there going great.

Now on with the previously scheduled program.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Good Morning," Jess whispered into Rory's ear waking her up for the first time, Lorelai said he could wake her up only if he left the door open.

"Morning," Rory said rolling over to look at Jess sleep still evident in her voice.

"So how are we this fine Saturday morning?" Jess said sitting on her bed.

"No coffee," Rory mumbled telling him she wasn't going to be appreciating in much of anything if she didn't get any.

"Ah correction, your mom woke up Luke early on his day off just for us and I have you one giant cup of Luke's coffee," Jess said presenting her with the cup, although it was more like a bowl, of coffee.

"Ah coffee," Rory said taking a huge gulp, "Okay functioning on a basic human level now, and to answer your question I'm doing wonderfully…you remembered,"

"Well since Will did such a wonderful job with Lane's and his I figured I'd better or there'd be hell to pay," Jess laughed at the huge grin on her face.

"There wouldn't have been hell to pay I know that your not the anniversaries and romance kind of guy and frankly that's part of why I like you, you don't try and impress me, your just you, your so genuine and real, I like that," Rory smiled setting down her coffee.

"Well thank you but despite that I'm still doing the 'anniversaries and romance' thing today, your perfect and you deserve it," Jess said kissing Rory on the nose.

"Not perfect,"

"Yes perfect, you know all my moods and just what to do when I'm in them, you deal with all my shit and you don't even know why your dealing with it…I think you deserve to know," Jess said he'd decided it was time to tell her a while ago but was waiting for the right time.

"You're going to tell me," Rory said finally fully awake and listening to every word.

"Yep, not right this second but tonight," Jess said kissing Rory on the head and getting up, "So why don't you get dressed so we can get today started.

With that Jess left Rory's room and went to sit in the kitchen with Lorelai until she was done.

"So you're telling her?" Lorelai said not even looking up from her paper.

"Some one was snooping," Jess said in his 'tisk tisk' voice.

"I wasn't snooping I just…over heard," Lorelai covered putting down the paper.

"Whatever…and yes I'm telling her,"

"You're sure right?" Lorelai asked concerned about Jess.

"Yeah I'm sure…listen you can't tell her but…I think I love her," Jess said leaning in so there conversation could be more private.

"You **think** you love her, what does that mean?" Lorelai almost laughed but decided against it considering the situation.

"Well I'm like 99.99 percent sure…what if it's too soon; I mean you know about…everything I don't want to…" Jess trailed off not exactly sure where he was taking this.

"She wont break your heart…well at least if you don't expect her to say it back, she loves you too, I know my daughter better than anyone and I can tell she loves you but she's new to this and love scares her, she hasn't really ever had a broken heart before and I hope she never will although I know that's not something that I can protect her against, but she does know what its like not to be wanted, the whole Emily situation really hurts her, and I'm not sure if I can ever forgive her for taking my mistake and punishing my kids for it, but Rory's just a little…naïve I guess, she won't see it until it hits her in the face, she wont break your heart on purpose she never would, you just can't expect to much and don't take anything she says at face value because you know Rory when she gets nervous or excited she says things that sound the exact opposite of what she really means, just don't think the worst, okay?" Lorelai warned hoping that Jess would get what she was trying to say.

"Thanks Lorelai," Was all Jess could say before Rory came in ready to go on Jess' pre-planned day.

"So what are we doing today?" Rory asked holding Jess' hand as they walked to some unknown location, well at least unknown to her.

"What?" Jess asked even though he heard exactly what she said.

"I said 'what are we doing today?'" Rory asked again knowing that trying to get Jess to tell her where they were going was futile but it was fun to try.

"Nope not telling," Jess said simply before dragging Rory off to his (well there) car parked at the diner.

Rory kept trying to get Jess to tell them where they were going until Jess reminded her that he had a pretty good selection of Hemmingway in the back and he could always revise this plan to include reading it to her…by force if necessary. They arrived in New Haven about a half and hour later, and Rory was amazed to see that Jess had brought her to the one place she wanted to be, Yale.

"Come on lets take a look," Jess said getting out of the car and taking Rory's hand.

"Oh my god its Yale," Rory breathed.

"Yeah I know now normally I would take you to the library first but you and I both know that if we went there first we would be there all day, so were going to go sit in on a class now," Jess said pulling Rory toward the English building (which I have no clue what its called,).

"But were not students we can't just…"Rory said not protesting to much knowing that with Jess shed never get caught.

"Hey one day well be extremely wealthy alumni giving thousands of dollars in donations I don't think it really matters that we sit in on one class," Jess said walking through the hall trying to find a class in session, "Ah here we go,"

Rory and Jess spent the next two hours in class mostly absorbing but at one point joining in on the rapid debate that was going on. No one noticed that they weren't supposed to be there; they looked, and acted like college students. They had that whole eclectic vibe working for them. When the class ended the professor reminded them that there papers were due on Monday, and Rory and Jess just laughed. After they walked around campus went into a few dorms, and then finally ended up in the gift shop.

"But its pretty," Rory argued holding up the treasured item.

"Its pink," Jess argued back,

"Thus adding to its appeal," Rory said holding up her pink Yale stuffed Bulldog.

"It's a pink bulldog, its so wrong, I'll buy you a normal one but I refuse to even let you have the pink one, plus I'll get you and your mom the new mugs…deal," Jess said holding the regular colored dog and two coffee mugs, attempting to bribe Rory.

"Fine deal, but you really don't have to buy it for me I can buy it for myself," Rory said trying to be less like the girl in this situation.

"Hey, just think of it as Lorelai buying you the dog, okay?" Jess said handing the cashier Luke's credit card.

"Mom gave you Luke's card?" Rory asked incredulous.

"Yep, apparently she trusts me, and she said that since I was doing all the hard work for today the least she could do was pay for everything, and you can not argue with Lorelai," Jess laughed signing the receipt.

"Well that was nice of her…you are really good at this whole anniversary thing you know that?" Rory said walking with Jess toward the car.

"Well I won't say that I didn't have some help, your brother is a good inspiration," Jess said getting into the car with Rory.

Rory and Jess drove back to Stars Hollow to put there paraphernalia back in there house, but only to do that as Jess had the next part of the day planned, and it required them to be on time.

They pulled up to an Indian restaurant in Hartford and Rory looked at Jess with amazement.

"Indian food?" Rory smiled, knowing how much he hated Indian food.

"Then shopping, after all there is no way to get the smell out of these clothes once we step inside," Jess laughed and pulled Rory inside.

Surprisingly Jess had picked out a good restaurant for his lack of taste for Indian food. They had a really great dinner and talked about everything and nothing, the kinds of conversations that you usually have when you've been married for years, not on a two month anniversary dinner, but that's just how Jess and Rory were they acted like they'd been married for years because they just felt that close. Well it was hard not to when you lived with one another.

After dinner Jess fulfilled his promise and took Rory to get new clothes what surprised Rory was that they were at a fairly nice Hartford boutique that was pretty expensive.

"You want to go shopping in that place, and which mobster did you kill?" Rory laughed that he could afford this or that he was spending all this money, even if it was supposedly Luke's, on her.

"Didn't you know they didn't kill Jimmy Hoffa they were just saving him for me," Jess laughed back with her and took her inside.

Jess only took a few seconds to whip up an outfit that suited him, a vintage army shirt and some very, very dark wash jeans. Rory took a little longer but eventually found a cream strapless crocheted dress with a red shrug to go over it. And just as they were about to leave none other than Emily Gilmore walked through the door.

"Oh my god," Rory breathed feeling slightly faint, unlike her grandmother she knew what Emily looked like.

"Its okay, she doesn't know you and she won't remember me let's just leave," Jess said taking Rory's arm and steering her towards the door, before…

"Jess?" Emily called looking at the young couple.

"Emily," Jess called turning around with an upset looking Rory at his side.

"You can't talk to me like that young man," Emily said astounded at his tone.

"Well actually since you don't even know who I am yeah he can," Rory finally spoke up not wanting her grandmother to yell at someone who actually cared whether or not she was alive, "Oh and by the way hi grandma nice to see you," Rory said before walking out the door Jess right behind her.

"You okay?" Jess asked hesitantly, the only time he'd seen Rory even remotely upset was when Logan was bothering her and that was basically nothing, now this confrontation with her grandmother, he didn't know what to do.

"No," Rory sniffled and grabbed Jess hugging him to her. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Jess asked smoothing Rory's hair.

"For ruining everything, you've been so great today and everything was so wonderful until now and I have to go and cry," Rory said still hugging Jess.

Hey you didn't ruin anything, and I'm not going to let her ruin it either, were going on with everything just like I planned okay?" Jess said lifting Rory's chin and wiping away tears.

"Yeah, that sounds like exactly what I need," Rory smiled and stepped away from Jess to slid into the car.

The drove back to Stars Hollow with Jess making Rory forget about her little confrontation with Emily. They parked on the side of the road near the bridge and Rory new exactly what was happening.

"Stop you're not helping," Jess said as he pulled a duffle out of his trunk and Rory tried to help him. They walked down to the bridge where Rory was told to sit and she did wanting to see exactly what Jess was doing.

He pulled out flash lights and candles, basically any type of portable illumination. He set them all in circle around the area where Rory was sitting and then grabbed the little sofa on the floor thing that was basically just the seat and back of a love seat with out anything else that was made for camping, which he and Rory sat on.

"This is perfect Jess," Rory breathed looking all around especially at how the candles and flashlights illuminated the water and made everything kind of glitter.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Jess smiled scooting closer to her, "So you said you wanted to know right?"

"Yes," Rory answered quietly knowing that he finally trusted her enough to tell her what happened to him.

"Well When I was around 18 months my mom left, in this letter my dad left for me it said she was a cokehead anyways so it didn't make much difference, he also said that I was born addicted, she still did it even though she was pregnant and I was put in the NICU because of it, since she wouldn't stop using I had a vitamin deficiency even after I was out of rehab because of it, my dad had to take me to go get these shots every week, anyways eventually she left, and from the little I can remember my dad was pretty cool after, he was really stressed because he'd been to jail and so nobody wanted to hire him, if he hadn't seen what happened to me and my mom he might have even ended up selling but instead when I was three he left, he packed up all his stuff and left me this letter that I was supposed to read when I was 14, when he didn't pick me up at daycare that day they called Child services and they found the note and put me in foster care the next day, but there weren't enough foster homes so I got sent to this, well the called it a juvenile center, but really it was just a hell hole of what the worst orphanage is scared of, I was only three but still I remember everything its hard not to remember something like that. They fed us hopefully once a day and locked us up during the day, when anyone came to see us the took of all the locks, fed us, and made sure we looked happy otherwise they'd lose there funding and get shut down. I was lucky though this kid who was like seven and pretty much the biggest kid there happened to be my brother, not that I'd want to meet him now, but he helped me through it, that was until a social worker came one day and said that there was a new home open and they had room for me. I was stupid to be so excited I'd heard the stories of what a foster home could be like, my new foster 'mom' well lets just say that I wish she'd have not fed me, that would have been better than what did happen in that place, there was only two other kids there, and they'd been there for a long time. You've seen the scars and those are just the ones that didn't heal, she'd do that everyday no matter what even when I told her it was my birthday, I'd been there for eight months when I ran away." Jess said starting to look like he was going to cry. He couldn't go any farther just yet and Rory new it.

Rory just sat there and hugged him not saying a word but not letting go at the same time. After all there were now words that could make that better, just the assurance that she was never going anywhere.

"I was on the streets for two months before they caught me, I stole a lot, it was the only way I could eat, and it was either that or the gangs which I was to young for so it was stealing. They took me back to the center until I turned five and just a month before I would have to of gone to the hell hole they called a school which was basically just a holding pen, Liz came. She saw me in the back reading the one book I had stolen that they didn't take and she asked me if I wanted to go home with her. At first I thought she'd be just like the other lady but I went with her because this time I knew what to expect and if it got bad then I could always run away, I was five and the gangs would take me. But when I got there, I had my own room. She took me out the next day and we bought all these books, at first she wanted to get me all these Dr. Suess books but when I told her that I'd read all of those and was reading books like Stuart Little and the Narnia books she bought me all of them. I got clothes and shoes. I know that it probably sounds stupid to be excited but I'd never had shoes that hadn't been owned before. Everything was really cheap, but it was mine. It was really great for years. Until about five months ago when Liz finally trusted a guy enough to bring him home, I told her before then that she didn't need to protect me but she still didn't bring guys home. Anyways, he used to live with my ex-foster mom, he was usually there for the beatings, and most of the time just laughed but sometimes he'd do it to, and when I saw him. I felt like I wanted to put him through a wall but I just stood there and when Liz asked me what was wrong I told her. She dumped him right then, she wanted to call the cops but I couldn't handle that so she just made sure that he left. But I kept having these nightmares really graphic and every time Liz would hear me scream. But this one night I had a seizure, that's why I can't be left alone. Your brother doesn't know any of this except for the seizures. They only happen at night but there still pretty bad, the doctors wanted me to take meds. But that will only lead to weekly MRI's and more and more drugs and since they aren't actually hurting me, I just don't want to be dependent on all of it. Its bad enough I can't sleep alone." Jess finished feeling totally drained. He'd only told this story once before and then he'd only told half of it. Liz knew everything that had happened with her so she didn't need to be told.

Rory was thinking about all of this as she hugged Jess his chin resting on her shoulder. How could this happen to him? She knew that things like this happened but why him? All she could think to say was, "Thank you,"

"For what?" Jess asked quietly trying to pull away but Rory not letting him.

"For trusting me enough to tell me this, you haven no clue how much this means to me," Rory replied finally letting him go to look at him.

"I love you," Jess whispered sure of it now that Rory had thanked him for the hardest, yet easiest thing he ever had to do in his life.

"I love you, too," Rory whispered back, she'd been thinking about it lately not sure if it was too soon to be saying things like that, she was scared that he'd run.

"You don't have to say it just because I did,"

"I know, but I do, I love you," Rory said sitting back into the couch like thing dragging Jess with her.

They sat like that all night before they both fell asleep. Just thinking about everything that had happened, all in two months.

A/N: I'm really sorry if I got anything horribly wrong but just remember this is totally AU and my little world so anything I say goes! So you guys finally know the big secret and if I totally let you down and its not quite as horrible as you thought it was going to be, I'm sorry for letting you down that's just all I came up with. Love and review now my minions. Hehe.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay now I know that in the last chapter Jess drove everywhere but his 16th birthday is going to be in this chapter and after he tells Rory everything, so while this is completely wrong that's just the way it is.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory began to wake up and noticed that she didn't have any covers and her pillow was very hard. Then when she sat up she realized that she and Jess had slept on the bridge that night and her mom and dad must be really worried.

"Jess," She nudged his shoulder, "Jess come on we slept on the bridge, and we've got to get home,"

Jess woke up and looked around him and noticed that Rory was looking around frantically for her shoes.

"Rory…Rory…RORY!" Jess almost yelled trying to get her attention getting to his feet.

"What?" Rory asked exasperated.

"Calm down,"

"We can't calm down, we slept on the bridge last night Jess my mom is going to freak, and dad is going to kill you and then you'll be dead and I'll have to go to your funeral and wear all black…I don't look good in black Jess…" Rory began to rant before Jess cut her off with a deep kiss.

"Rory, I told your mom exactly what we were doing yesterday, she probably figured out that we fell asleep on the bridge and is now pestering Luke to make coffee," Jess reassured, and began to pack up everything from last night.

Rory calmed down considerably and helped Jess pack up, once they got to the car and put the bag back in the trunk she was almost completely calm and was smiling at everything remembering last nights events…even with the horrible story that Jess had told it meant that he trusted her to keep his secret.

"Mom," Rory said into the house wondering where her mom was.

"Kitchen," She heard her mother say and she and Jess walked into the kitchen where everyone (including Lane who usually came over for breakfast) was getting breakfast and chatting. "Hey you guys have fun?"

"Yeah," Jess said easily and picked up one of the plates on the table and started getting his breakfast while Rory stood a little shocked at the fact that everyone was just okay that they had just came in…like it was nothing.

"You okay Ror?" Will asked sitting down next to Lane at the table.

"Um…yeah," Rory said snapping out of her shock and started getting her own food.

They all had a relatively nice breakfast, with Rory only still a little shocked that everyone was acting so cool. When everyone started cleaning up Will nodded for Jess to meet him up in there room, and a few moments after he left Jess bounded up the stairs after him.

"So how did it go?" Will asked from his bed.

"Good, really good," Jess said sitting down at the desk.

"Did you tell her?" Will asked referring to the secret.

"Yeah but before then, when we were shopping your grandma was there when we were leaving and upset her really bad," Jess said thinking that Will needed to know this little bit of info.

"Really?" Will asked, everyone in the family knew how he felt about the whole Emily situation, he hadn't known her his entire life so why in the hell would he ever want to know her?

"Yeah…I mean you know how much Rory looks like Lorelai and she didn't even recognize her, it was bad," Jess said leaning back with the weight of everything that had happened.

"Wow…but other than that how did it go?"

"Good…I told her I love her," Jess said this last part quietly not sure how Will would take that.

"Do you?"

"You know I do," Jess said looking directly at Will, very serious.

"Okay," Will said nodding his head, and after along pause, "You know Tristan's going to tease you mercilessly for this right?"

"Hey at least I've got a girlfriend," Jess defended.

"Yeah but you know him and Paris have been dancing around that for years!" Will said starting to laugh.

"Yeah and until he gets up the nerve to ask out the girl that's all they're going to be doing," Jess laughed back.

"Oh I don't know you know Paris she just might ask him out herself,"

"I don't know, my bet is she would be too scared of being embarrassed by him saying no to do anything about it," Jess said seriously.

"They're both to delusional to think that the other likes them…wait I have an idea," Will said with, a rare but more common since he met Jess, I'm planning something face on.

"An evil idea that might end up in Paris and Tristan dating, and that might lead to Paris easing up so she won't go all postal anytime I hand in an assignment more than 20 minutes past deadline?" Jess asked hopefully

"Oh yeah," Will smirked.

"I'm totally in," Jess smirked along with him.

"We might need some reinforcements as well…"

Three days later in the News Room at Chilton

"Hey, Gilmore," Paris shouted across the room.

"Yeah Paris?" Rory asked with an exasperated tone.

"Good job with the Presidential story," Paris said grudgingly

"Thanks Paris," Rory said genuinely pleased with such a high compliment from Paris, and said before she could walk away completely, "Paris could I talk to you?"

"Sure," Paris said surprised that Rory wanted to speak with her but suspected it was just something to do with the paper.

"In private?" Rory asked timidly looking in Jess' direction.

"Sure," Paris said hesitantly leading them into an office, "So what is it Gilmore?"

"Danes," Rory said trying to set her straight on her last name.

"What?"

"My last name it's Danes," Rory repeated.

"The teachers always say Gilmore," Paris replied confused, something that Paris wasn't very often.

"Yeah it's a hyphenated thing my parents aren't married, there together and engaged but not married so it's Gilmore-Danes," Rory explained

"Okay…what did you want to talk to me about because I'm guessing it wasn't about your last name," Paris said in her usual impatient voice.

"No it wasn't I was wondering if you could help me, see my boyfriend Jess is having his 16th in two weeks and I really need some help planning," Rory said starting to rant before Paris interjected.

"And why would you ask me, I mean what about your brother or Tristan and you have to have friends besides them," Paris asked suspicious.

"Oh I do, but you know guys they can't plan a birthday party worth anything, and my best-friend Lane she's helping but she's really into music so she doesn't really get all the literary stuff I'm trying to incorporate and plus you've seen me in math, I may be getting an A but its really tough and I get a lot of help from Jess but I can't exactly ask for his help planning his own birthday party can I?" Rory babbled.

"No I guess not, so what do you need me to do?" Paris asked almost pleasantly, she liked Rory she was smart and not afraid to get in your face, something that Rory got from being around Jess so much.

"Well I was hoping that you could come over sometime so we could plan." Rory said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much free anytime," Paris said now completely pleasant

"Would today be too soon?" Rory asked sheepishly

"No today's cool, do you have a car though because I normally walk," Paris asked getting out her cell phone to call nanny.

"No Tristan's driving us though so it's cool," Rory said trying to sound cool, and collected, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Tristan," Paris muttered almost dropping her cell phone.

"Yeah that's okay right?" Rory said with an almost smile on her face.

"Umm, yeah that's fine," Paris stumbled redialing her cell phone.

When Paris, Rory, and Jess finished in the News room the walked out to the parking lot where Tristan was currently leaning against his firebird.

"Hey man," Jess called

"Hey guys…" Tristan called back dropping his voice at the end when he noticed that Paris was with them.

"Paris is coming with us if that's cool," Rory said sweetly, while Tristan just glared at her behind Paris' back who was currently looking at his car.

"Umm, yeah that's cool, no problem," Tristan said clearing his throat when Paris looked back at him.

"Nice car, 77?" Paris asked running her hand lovingly over it.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Tristan asked astonished that Paris could tell what year his car was.

"Nanny's son is a mechanic, taught me everything I know," Paris smiled clearly loving that she impressed him.

"Well…umm should we go?" Tristan said trying not to stare.

"Did you forget something?" Jess laughed at his flustered state.

"What?" Tristan asked whipping his head away from Paris

"My brother perhaps," Rory laughed along with Jess at how weird Tristan was around her, normally he could pull off the aloof non-caring front but now that they surprised him with her and learned that she knew cars he was acting like he'd never seen a girl before.

"Oh," Tristan said looking very embarrassed that he forgot Will.

"I'm so telling him you forgot about him," Rory laughed and pulled Jess into the back seat to make out until Will got there.

"So…umm…" Tristan tried to say something but nothing was coming to mind.

"Does this have the original engine?" Paris asked helping him out.

"Yeah, original everything except for the interior and the stereo," Tristan said thanking the gods that she was helping him out.

"So basically all the important stuff is the same," Paris laughed.

"Yeah basically," Tristan laughed along.

"I'm surprised,"

"At what?"

"That you have this car, you seem more like a Porsche kind of guy," Paris said raising her eyebrows at the words Porsche.

"Na, my dad wanted me to have one but eventually I convinced him that the firebird was better," Tristan laughed at the thought of him driving a Porsche. "What kind of car do you think Jess would get?"

"He strikes me as a Chevy Nova kind of guy," Paris said after a thoughtful moment.

"That seems like him, I think that he was actually looking at one for his birthday present, his uncle says that he's getting it so that Jess can drive them all to school but I think that it's actually more of the whole poor orphan boy thing." Tristan said leaning on the car next to Paris.

"Dude is that Paris?" Will yelled from across the parking lot carrying his viola case.

"Yeah, Rory invited her back to Stars Hollow," Tristan said as Will came close enough so they didn't have to yell.

"Cool, so Paris ever been before?" Will asked popping Tristan's trunk.

"Ever been where?"

"To the Hollow?" Will said like it was obvious

"Nope never been,"

"Well you're going to love it, the most neurotic place you've ever been," Will smiled closing the trunk.

"Maybe, you haven't met my parents," Paris said suddenly serious.

Will opened the passenger door and Paris thought he was opening it for her but then he slid in the back with Rory and Jess.

"What are you doing?" Paris asked thinking that she would be in the back.

"Guests get shot gun it's a rule," Will smiled thinking his plan was working perfectly.

"Uh huh," Paris said skeptically but slid into the passenger seat anyways.

Rory and Jess made out all the way with Will cringing thinking that maybe Paris and Tristan getting together wasn't the best plan if he had to endure those two, while Tristan and Paris talked, at first awkwardly then got into a rhythm.

"And here we are," Tristan called, mainly to Rory and Jess who were still making out in the back.

"You guys live at a diner?" Paris questioned

"No, well I guess me and Will used to but this is my dad's diner we usually hang out above in the apartment that we used to live in," Rory explained as they all got there stuff out of Tristan's trunk.

"Ah," Paris said as Tristan pulled out her backpack, which he hadn't done for anyone else.

"Yep, but sometimes we hang out at the house, or at my mom's inn, the bridge is nice too, and the garage when the have band practice," Will explained opening the door to the diner.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Luke asked from where he was counting receipts at the counter.

"Hey dad, it was good as usual," Rory said going behind the counter to get coffee, "Paris you want some?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Paris said looking around discretely.

Rory poured three cups and handed one to Paris and one to Tristan knowing that he liked coffee and the boys didn't really. Then they all went upstairs where Lane was already waiting.

"Hey Lane what are you doing here I thought you didn't work today?" Rory asked setting her stuff down on an old bed that she used when she slept here sometimes.

"Yeah well I convinced momma that I did so I figured that I would hang out here and take a couple of orders when she walks to bible study," Lane said getting up and then kissing Will who immediately pulled her down on the couch not really caring that the rest of them were there.

"Homework?" Jess asked with a sigh.

"Yep," Rory said pulling him onto the bed, "But we can make out after if we finish before the others do,"

"Deal," Jess said getting out his work, then remembered Tristan and Paris, "Oh, you guys can take the other bed, they usually last a while so you won't be getting near the couch anytime soon,"

"Okay," Tristan said right away sensing that Paris was going to object.

"Good they are clueless," Jess muttered as they plopped down on the other bed.

"That they are," Rory agreed looking at the potential couple, "thank god we were never that clueless, we could have spent years like they did,"

"Hey I might have never been sent here then what would have happened?" Jess said thinking about it.

"We would have met each other eventually," Rory said with confidence.

"You're so sure," Jess said looking directly at her

"You know there is something to Lane's whole faith thing," Rory smiled staring right back

"Oh really?" Jess smiled back

"Yeah, only instead of God I just know that there's no possible way that I could have not met you," Rory said leaning in and kissing him, thinking _Oh my god our little group is couple-y._

A/N: So I know that Jess was driving in the last chapter but his sixteenth birthday is coming up but its just how I needed it to work, so lets just say that he was driving illegally, ok?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm so sorry my lovelies but I was just not in the mood to write with school registration and then of course my huge three day shopping marathon that I had this weekend. But enough of my excuses, oh and sorry for the double a/n that said the exact same thing won't happen again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Today was Jess' birthday. Unfortunately it was a Friday and Rory was going to school so of course he was too. He tried and even begged a little to get her to stay home but no, she was persistent on going insisting that she would miss out on work. He got up deciding that Lorelai's version of a wake up call that would most likely involve her new Justin Timberlake CD was not the best way to start the day on his birthday. Of course he had spent worse birthdays but he wasn't going to think about that today, he wasn't back there, he was here with Rory, Will, Lorelai, Luke and Lane. He had protectors now, and even those he had to protect.

"Happy Birthday man," Will said tying up his boot lace, in normal clothes

"Thanks, but why are you in street clothes?" Jess asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I have no clue, go ask my sister," Will admitted pulling on a Godfather T over his thermal.

"I think I will," Jess said getting up and quickly pulling on some clothes and running down the stairs and into Rory's room. "Why isn't Will in his uniform?" 

"Well, hello to you too," Rory said finished pulling on a sock and kissing him good morning.

"Stop distracting me why is Will in normal clothes?" Jess asked pulling away from her and holding her at arms length.

"Because me, Will, Lane, Tristan, and Paris are taking off for your birthday," Rory said not able to hide the huge smile that came over her face when she told him the secret she had managed to keep from him for weeks.

"What?" Jess asked slightly in shock, "I thought you said that you would miss out on to much work?"

"Well I just got the work ahead of time mines already finished, I got yours too, but its due in two days," Rory said still smiling but biting her lip now at the confused yet elated look on Jess' face.

"You're the best do you know that?" Jess asked pulling Rory into a hug and resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, see you're getting us mixed up again, you're the best I'm just trying to keep up," Rory said hugging him back then abruptly letting go and moving to put on her shoes. "Now go get my brother we've got to met Tristan in 10 minutes if we don't want to lose our seats,"

"Seats? Seats to what?" Jess asked from the door.

"Do you seriously believe that I would ruin the surprise like that?" Rory asked in a fake hurt voice, "Now brother,"

"Right," Jess said before running up the stairs to his bedroom, "Seats to what?"

"What are you talking about," Will asked looking up from the pile of CD's that he was organizing

"Rory said something about losing our seats if we didn't hurry up, what seats?" Jess asked sitting down on Wills bed.

"Hey, I don't know anything all I know was that Rory told me to get my school work because we weren't going to school today, to help Lane get out of school too, and to not say a word to you, apparently us being friends and roommates makes me untrustworthy to keep a secret," Will said bitterly going back to his sorting

"Yeah well you've got to figure she's got a point I mean you tell me everything, if you told me about you and Lane goin…" Jess started before Will cut him off.

"Hey we said we would never speak of that even if it was just the two of us, and yeah I guess I see the point but she's my twin I think that means that I choose her over you even if you are my best friend," Will said going to the closet grabbing his coat and throwing Jess his.

"If it helps I don't think she really told anyone the full scope of what were doing, Tristan probably just jumped at a legitimate reason to skip school, Paris was probably convinced the moment she heard Tristan was going, and of course Lane, but then again Lane probably knows about the entire thing, it's one of those things they laugh about then when we ask them whats so funny all we get is a nothing," Jess said walking out the room with Will just ahead.

"So what your saying is it has more to do with my y chromosome then us being related?" Will asked still not getting it,

"I'm just guessing that no one but Lane and Lorelai know whats going on," Jess explained but stopped when they reached Rory's room, "You ready?"

"Yep, just got to say good bye then we can go," Rory said picking up her coat and purse.

They all said goodbye to Lorelai then walked to Luke's Rory and Jess being surprisingly cozy, everyone knew that they were head over heels, but they seemed more relaxed and tended to just hold hands, but now Jess wouldn't let Rory out from his arms and she didn't seem to be minding to much.

"Happy Birthday, man," Tristan said from where his firebird was parked in front of Luke's with Paris and Lane standing next to him chatting.

"Thanks, so do you know where were going?" Jess asked finally letting go of Rory

"No all I know was Rory told me two weeks ago that we were skipping and that I had to pick up Paris and bring her here, so I know about as much as you do," Tristan said starting to move toward the diner, "So are we eating before we go where ever we're going?"

"Do you think that I would be able to not eat?" Rory said looking shocked and a little hurt that he would even think that they wouldn't be eating.

"How dare I," Tristan mocked walking to the door and holding it open for Paris, who gave a very un-Paris like shy smile.

"Yes now for food of many sorts," Rory commented taking Jess' arm and leading him into the diner.

Two hours later Rory, Jess, Will, Lane, Paris, and Tristan were on a train to New York.

"So want to tell me why were taking a train to New York?" Jess asked sitting down in the diner car next to Rory.

"They're nicer than buses?" Rory guessed sipping on her soda,

"No, I mean why are we taking a bus to **New York**?" Jess tried again

"You'll see when we get there, so do you think we'll blend?" Rory asked starting to get into a Lorelai mood.

"I'll blend considering I'm actually from New York, Paris will blend because she's just as rude as the rest of the New Yorkers, Will and Lane have a shot with there John and Yoko vibe, but you and Tristan…I don't know, you guys are very prep school, soft," Jess laughed at the mean faces that Paris, Tristan, and Rory were giving him along with the fact that Rory softly hit his arm pouting.

"I'm Korean, not Japanese," Lane said indignant,

"I was actually referring to the fact that musical and crazy, it had nothing to do with being Asian," Jess laughed more at Lane's pout.

"Not that its not a compliment but John Lennon?" Will asked throwing his arm around Lane.

"It's the hair," Jess said tugging on a piece of Will's long hair, Will smacked it away. "So where are we going?"

"New York," Will depanned.

Yet another hour later, and they were stepping off of said train. Rory led the group around, with a little assistance from Jess when she had no clue where they were, and in no time, spent in between two buses and eventually a cab, they were in front of a theatre…

"The Sex Pistols, reunion?" Jess said in complete shock looking down at Rory.

"You like it?" Rory said with a huge grin, Jess didn't answer just swept her up in one of the biggest kisses they had.

A/N: So I'm really sorry it took so long I was just on a vacation and then I was sick, and you guys know how it can be…but just so you know the Sex Pistols reunion is a complete figment of my imagination, and a dream I had actually,


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Honestly I've already typed my enormously long apology for Everything is Alright, but I'll do it again for you guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Its not even like I have a good excuse, I've had nothing to do until now, and now that I'm busy with other things now I'm updating. I'm just special like that. But as a good consolidation we have the Sex Pistols reunion (god don't I wish) chapter, this should be exciting.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So do you think he'll like it?" Rory asked shyly to Lane who was currently ripping a long sleeved shirt so that her Sex Pistols T would show underneath it. They were currently in the very grungy but in a weirdly good way, bathroom where the Sex Pistols would be performing in just an hour and a half.

"Five bucks says he won't be able to speak for at least two minutes once he see's you" Lane said laughing and putting on the shirt. "So what about me?"

"My brothers going to need help picking his jaw off the floor," Rory laughed then after a minute sighed and banged on one of the bathroom stalls. "Come on Paris it's just a little leg nothing to be ashamed of,"

"I'm wearing my uniform to a concert!" Paris screamed from inside the stall.

"Its not your uniform its just the skirt, which might I remind you is rolled several times and your wearing two tank tops…really I think that they wouldn't let you into the parking lot dressed like you are, in fact you look like you might get thrown out of Las Vegas for indecent exposure, so this is not your uniform…just think of the look on Tristan's face when he see's you in this," Rory smiled as she heard the lock open on the door and a very disgruntled looking Paris walk out into the bathroom.

Paris was wearing her uniform skirt, with a black tank top and a blue Sex Pistols tank over it. She had streaks of purple in her blonde hair and some very hard core make up when the girls got done with her. Rory had some very grease looking tights on and a black and red trapeze shirt on with several Sex Pistols and other punk band patches on her cropped red jacket, her hair had orange and red streaks in it with the same make-up job that Paris had. Lane was wearing some green with black pin-stripes short-shorts a green Sex Pistols shirt with a black shredded, long sleeved shirt over it, finally lane had blue in her hair and yet again similar make-up.

"To quote the Terminator, 'Better than mortal man deserves,'" Rory said hooking her arms around the other two's waists.

"Definitely," Lane grinned putting her arm around Rory and guiding them all out the door.

Once outside of the bathroom they un-hooked and started looking for the boys.

-In the boy's bathroom-

Jess, Will and Tristan are all trying to look as punk as possible with the clothes they put on this morning. Jess' job was done the easiest considering he looked like he was ready to go to a concert just about anytime of day, all he had to do was gel his hair some more, with the supplies Rory had so considerately packed him. Will had taken off his godfather T and was just in his black thermal and jeans, looking like he could fit in just about anywhere, and he to was gelling his hair although in an entirely different manner considering the length. Tristan however was having the toughest time. He had a sweater and cargo shorts, that's pretty hard to turn into punk. But luckily Rory had packed a pair of Jess' jeans and a 'Jesus was a liberal' T-shirt so he was doing much better, but even with that Jess still had to do his hair because he didn't use gel.

"Jeez, man you really need to learn to do this for yourself, I'm sure Paris wont appreciate having to gel your hair every time you guys go somewhere cool for the rest of your life's," Jess laughed as he finished Tristan's hair then washed his hands.

"She doesn't even like me and you're already thinking she'll marry me," Tristan groaned as he surveyed Jess' handiwork

"Dude if you don't think she like you your blind, did you see the shy little smile that she gave you at the diner…you should know better than anyone Pairs doesn't shy smile." Jess said correcting a single hair "She's like me she only smirks unless she's hopelessly in love with someone."

"So that's why you're a sappy puppy whenever Rory's around?" Tristan laughed hoping to get the group focus off of him.

"You know it is, but don't change the subject, the girl is totally infatuated with you," Will said taking out his contacts for fear of heavy damage to them because of all of the smoke and other things that were likely to get into his eyes through out the night.

"Prove it," Tristan said just looking at the mirror image of himself.

"Okay, fine she'll come out of there in something fairly skimpy but only just enough so you'll stare. She'll smile and look down at the floor when you say she looks really nice and then she'll say you look really nice to, if she does this then you know for sure that she's totally and completely obsessed with you." Jess nodded looking into the mirror as well.

"God I'm glad I don't have all the drama that you guys do, me and Lane we've dated since we were 9 and we're never going back," Will said leaning on the sink and staring at Jess and Tristan.

"Well I'm going to write so I need the experience in drama…don't know what his excuse is…freaking Mr. Free-Clinic over here," Jess smiled at the annoyed look on Tristan's face.

"I'll have you know that once I start my free clinic then I'll have no more drama or anything remotely exciting except for eviction notices and gonorrhea." Tristan laughed.

"Very true," Jess said looking into the mirror once again. "So we ready?"

"Absolutely," Tristan said and led the way out to the girls.

-No one's perspective now-

Both the boys and the girls saw each other at the same time and walked towards each other smiling like you only could at a concert. Both saw each other at the same time and stopped to stare at the same time.

"Wow," Rory breathed looking at Jess, not that he'd changed that much since she'd seen him last but the subtle changes made all the difference.

"I could say the same," Jess said pulling her by her jacket and eventually letting his hands rest at the tights.

Lane just looked Will up and down as he did the same to her and eventually jumped each other making out.

"You look…really, really, really, nice," Tristan said looking from the punk make-up to the low cut tanks to the skirt rolled up just perfectly, Jess was right maybe she did like him just a little.

"You look gorgeous," Paris said looking down to the floor then back up at him through her lashes which almost through him over the edge.

Damn it, Tristan thought Jess was right and he saw the whole thing there's no getting out of this. "So should we eat real quick?"

"Oh food, yummy," Rory called and for a moment at least Tristan was saved.

The six walked out and ate at a little café making sure to hurry back to avoid the huge crowd that was sure to show up soon. A few people were already filtering in when they arrived, wearing very similar clothing and some looking to be about 50 while some were younger than them. They handed their tickets to the usher and found there places in the center of the 5th row.

"These are amazing seats," Jess whispered into Rory's ear as they set their stuff down in the seats that would most definitely not get used.

"You like?" Rory smiled biting her tongue.

"I love… I love you, you know that right?" Jess said looking serous all of a sudden and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too, you know that don't you?" Rory said smiling as she too wrapped her arms around his neck trying to get as close as possible.

"Yeah I think I do," Jess said sounding amazed, then kissed Rory right as the warm-up band begun to play.

The concert was amazing as any Sex Pistols concert would be. People filled the theatre and no one was in their seats the entire show. The Sex Pistols them selves even said how cool it was that there was such a range of people there to watch them. Half way through the concert when Paris was kind of dancing half shouting Tristan just decided to screw everything and kissed her, to the shock of Paris and the rest of the group. Rory just smiled and kissed Jess, thinking how happy she was he got to be so happy on his birthday and that other people were enjoying it too.

Around one in the morning they got back on the train to Hartford. Will and Lane were half sleeping half snuggling in there seats while Tristan and Paris made out happily in the dining car. But the couple having the most fun was Rory and Jess who had moved to the sleeping car and was now just staring at each other thinking how lucky they were.

"You're the greatest person that has ever lived." Jess said quietly brushing the hair from Rory's face.

"Why do you say that?" Rory whispered back leaning into his touch.

"Because you did all of this for me. This was so amazing, you probably know that I haven't done things like that that much and it was just the perfect night. It's like everything about you is like that. Most guys would have preferred Paris' skirt but I really do like the tights better, even if you had been wearing the skirt. You like pretty much all of the things that I do and mention them before I even think about it. It's just…God I don't think I'm doing a good job explaining this but you just amaze me so much. Hell we amaze me, the things I've experienced I never thought that this…that this was real that it wasn't just some cheesy shit people put in movies and books, that this was us." Jess said resting his forehead on Rory's and breathing in deeply.

"Well it does and like Will always says about him and Lane I may have met you when were young but that doesn't mean that it wont last until were old." Rory said running a hand through Jess hair and pulling him as physically close as possible just like that first day they met. "I love you, just like mom loves dad,"

"I love you just like Luke loves Lorelai," Jess smiled into the side of her neck.

"I love you like Lane loves Will,"

"I love you like Tristan loves Paris,"

"I love you like Joanie loves Chachi," Rory smiled before both feel asleep listening to the sound of the train and the slow rocking side to side.

A/N: So how do you guys like it its not as long as I wanted it but I think its pretty good, so Jess' party is coming up next chapter. I know this was his birthday but he's going to have a party with the town and family. Tell me what you guys think…any ideas?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hi, I'm sorry but I've been a real funk for the past like 5-ish months and I've been writing for very little and I just got stuck with this story so I thought it best to just take a long break and come back to it. Which was a really good idea because I have a lot more ideas now. So I'm sorry but you'll be getting better quality because of the wait.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Why did we do this again?" Will asked as they stepped out of the car Saturday morning, early Saturday morning.

"Because it was Jess' birthday and that concert was amazing," Rory suggested stretching and looking up at the house that her, her parents, her brother and her boyfriend lived in.

"Oh yeah," Will muttered picking up the trios luggage and moving toward the house.

"It was really great," Jess murmered into Rory's ear as they walked up the steps.

"Yeah it was," Rory smiled back at him.

Just then as Rory and Jess were sharing there moment and Will was pulling a disgusted face that would have probably gotten him hit, the door opened and out came an overdressed and flambouyant Lorelai.

"Alright Jess its time to give you a proper introduction into the town and now during your birthday celebrations seems like the perfect time. Today is very full and we must get started, we have to introduce you to all the people you haven't met and invite people to your party, then we have the family celebrations, the party and finally presents, this could last for quite a while so we are making our first stop at the diner to get lots and lots of coffee to be served to us by the lovely Ceasar because Luke is currently making like the alpha male and putting up the heavy decorations, Rory you should probably go help and/or stand under him and ask him what each and every little thing is so that he doesn't get to un-annoyed," Lorelai said amicably and putting her arm through Jess' setting down his stuff and moving him off into the town.

"Well this reminds me of our fifth birthday party," Rory mumbled before taking her and Jess' stuff into the house then moving to find her dad. "Hey, dad,"

"Hey baby, how was the concert?" Luke asked good-naturedly from where he was hanging a banner.

"It was awesome, I mean it was the Sex Pistols, and there were so many different people there, it was just amazing." Rory gushed sitting on the couch arm to watch.

"Did Jess have fun?" Luke asked half scared that Jess would have thought it was charity and not excepted it, but he seemed to be understanding that he was apart of the family and it didn't really matter that's just what they did.

"Yeah he really did, I was so glad to because I was thinking he wouldn't like it half the time but I mean it's the Sex Pistols reunion the only thing better for him would be a Ramones concert, and I don't think that that will happen anytime soon," Rory said smiling at the look on her fathers face. "Hey, dad?"

"Hmm?" Luke asked starting to get down off the ladder.

"Do you like Jess?" Rory asked then continued when she saw Luke's confused expression, "I mean I know you like him but if you just met him on the street and didn't know that he was your nephew or didn't know that we were dating, then do you think you would like him?"

"Yeah… honestly I think I would, he's a lot like your mom, sarcastic, smart, and according to you cute. They have a lot in common and I think that she see's that, so naturally I do too, plus I'm not sure I can look at him objectively he's become such a big part of our lives that I can't really separate it, it's like if you would ask me if I would like you if we met on the street, I'm to biased I can't honestly answer that question besides with the answer I don't know. Me and your mom have raised you to be who you are, I mean I know that there is something to say about nature, but we did shape who you are and so of course I would like you." Luke said sitting right next to where she was currently on the couch.

"Are you saying you like me?" Rory said in her best pout-y voice, which was pretty good considering who her mother was.

"To much like your mother do you know that? But seriously your great kid, just like your mom, and I think that she's really proud of that. Your like her smart, independent, can make anything into a joke, but you have your own faults and strengths to, you tend to be more secluded…sometimes I think that's my fault, but when you do trust people you trust them completely do you know how long it took me to get your mom to trust me? That's another reason that your mom and you are so close I think, when your grandmother shuned her it hurt because no matter that they didn't really connect it was still her mom that wont talk to her and refuses to see her grandkids…hell she's only ever seen Jess and that was on accident. Me and your mom just want everything for you and I think that Jess does to, you guys seem so like Will and Lane its creepy, it bothers me some that you guys seem so together and permanent, that's one of the things that I regret that your mom didn't get to do and see more, but I think that you've never done one thing that you weren't serious about so why would you start messing around with dating?" Luke smiled hugging Rory closer to him and smiling.

"You do know that you just spoke more than four sentences right?" Rory asked giggling a little.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but just know that I love you babe," Luke said kissing Rory's hair.

"I love you too dad," Rory said smiling at the banner Luke had just hung up.

"I wonder if your mom realizes that these parties are more for you guys than they are for the actual people you throw them for?" Luke pondered after a long pause.

"Oh trust me she knows," Rory smiled up at her dad, "I'm going to go unpack,"

"Okay, oh and when your done could you wrap this for me?" Luke asked handing her a box from Amazon that had been open and re-taped.

"What's in it?" Rory asked excitedly holding it up to her ear.

"Jess' present," Luke said casually

"Why didn't mom wrap it?" Rory asked

"You'll see when he opens it." Luke smiled and went back to putting up the banner.

"Okay," Rory smiled and ran into her room to un-pack and wrap.

A tired looking Jess and a hyper Lorelai returned home about an hour later. Jess fell onto the couch next to Rory resting his head on her shoulder.

"Kill me, please?" Jess asked frowning up at Rory.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Rory asked picking up his head and kissing him gently.

"No PDA," Lorelai shouted hiding behind her hand.

"It's not public we're in our house so really it's just a DA," Jess argued going back to kissing Rory.

"Well no DA's either then," Luke said from where he was checking on the food for their family dinner.

"You ruin everything." Jess shouted into the kitchen.

"And I do it happily," Luke shot back.

"How much coffee has she had since you guys left?" Rory questioned Jess poking him in the ribs while staring at her mother.

"Sadly only one," Jess said shaking his head at Lorelai who was now excitedly flipping through the party details.

"So Rory how many pizzas do you think we'll need for tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"How many people are coming?" Rory asked sitting back into the couch.

"Everyone except Taylor who apparently thinks that Jess is a 'hooligan'" Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Wow aren't we just little Mr. Popular?" Rory said shocked looking over at Jess.

"You'll keep them away from me won't you?" Jess asked slightly scared.

"Don't worry we'll protect you," Rory said soothing Jess.

"Dinner's ready," Luke said poking his head around the hall.


End file.
